Incarnate
by Camster3100
Summary: When a legend ends, does it really end or does it carry on? Grandsons of Madara Uchiha, sons of Minato Namikaze, destined to fight it out to see who carries on the name 'Madara'. Cold!Dark!Genius!Sharingan!Naruto. Minato and Kushina alive! Naruto x Harem. Warnings: Lemons and eventual Uzumakicest.
1. Incarnate

**A/N This fic came to mind when I was writing the next chapter of Endurance and I could honestly not get anywhere without at least writing this one out. It was agitating really…however after this first chapter is up, I'll devote my summer time to the next Endurance chapter and hopefully I'll be done by the end of May or early June…**

**Enjoy ****Incarnate****!**

…**.**

The hospital was eerily silent in Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Patients were sleeping, the night shift nurses attending them. The doctors were going over medical records, however four doctors were away from their usual posts as a late-night call ripped them from their usual stations.

Why, one may ask?

Twas the birth of the Fourth Hokage's children. Twins to be exact. It was a special occasion…for more than just the mother and father, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Minato was a twenty-two year-old man with spiky blonde hair with two bangs that framed his face, angular jaw, and piercing blue eyes. He often wore blue Shinobi pants, black sandals, blue, long sleeve undershirt with a jonin flak jacket over it with a cloak with red flames licking the bottom and had the kanji for 'The Fourth Hokage' on the back.

Kushina was a very beautiful twenty-year-old woman with long, elegant red hair with a green clip holding it back from being in front of her face close to her left temple. She had violet eyes and cute round face that made men swoon.

It was a special occasion for the father of Minato, Madara Uchiha, and half-brother of the twins going to be born, Obito Uchiha. Though Minato knew of neither's existence or their roles in his life.

When Minato was born, his mother dying shortly after child-birth, after one year, Madara put him in an orphanage but not before placing seals at the back of both eyes as to not awaken the Sharingan. Thankfully, Minato did not receive the black hair.

When Minato was fifteen, it was a week just after his birthday that he had listened to his Sensei's, Jiraiya of the Sannin, advice about 'practicing' with the opposite gender so that he could be at least a little experienced when he and Kushina started to date and then have sex…even though the first time they had sex was when she also got pregnant.

The 'lab rat' one would say, was Mikoto Uchiha's older sister, Akira Uchiha. Akira was a loyal fan-girl of Minato as to how easily she consented, and Minato had explicitly told her that this was a one, maybe two-time thing, yet she agreed whole-heartedly to the proposition.

However, Akira had different plans and poked a hole in the condom Minato was going to be using when he wasn't looking and when he asked her if she had taken her pill, she said yes, and so the two carried it out not once, but twice, Minato falling for the same thing twice as well.

After Akira had visited the doctors a few weeks later, and confirmed she was pregnant, she was going to the Uchiha compound to tell her family, but she was taken by Madara for the nine months to give birth to Obito, and then another month to make a full recovery. Madara instilled a sense of duty into Akira as to willingly give up Obito, but this was before placing a seal on her tongue as an assurance she would not spill anything as well as effectively killing any affectionate emotions Akira had for Minato. She was secretly dropped off back at the Uchiha compound via kamui while the Clan-Head did not ask questions, he just accepted his daughter back into the clan.

And Kushina was oblivious to the whole thing.

So for the past seven years, Obito was trained vigorously with Madara in the kamui dimension or in the real world. Anyone would be surprised by the fact that a seven-year-old could be on par with a low-chuunin, and mid to high-chuunin with his two-tomoe'd Sharingan. His power would skyrocket when puberty would kick in because of the physical growth.

"Alright, Kushina-chan, PUSH!" Biwako, the wife of the third Hokage yelled as Minato held Kushina's hand.

"I am PUSHING!" the Red-Hot Habanero yelled back making Minato hold back a chuckle. He looked at Kushina's heartbeat monitor to see it pulsing,

_She's under some pretty powerful sleeping agents yet she's still awake. By Kami, Kushina… _Biwako thought though her musings were cut short a roar cut through the entire village's sleeping time.

It was silent except for Kushina's grunts of pain while Minato rushed over to the window to see the Kyuubi walking towards the village about five miles out.

_Kyuubi!? What is it doing here?! Wait…this could finally give us the one-up against Kumo we've been looking for! _Minato shouted in his mind with glee, his 'will of fire' burning furiously.

"I-Is that the Kyuu-agh!" Kushina was cut off as she experienced another shot of pain go through her system.

"Yes…" Minato said in awe. _We need a Jinchuriki, but who? There's no-one giving birth right now except…AHA! _

Minato turned to Kushina of which had their first born in her hands. A boy, a boy they were going to call… , had he really zone out enough to not hear her giving birth.

"Kushina…" he started as a doctor took Naruto from her, miniature earthquakes going all throughout Konoha as the Kyuubi made its way towards the walls about a mile out.

"Yes, Minato-ku-n?" she chopped up the words as she held her stomach.

"You and I both know that the Kyuubi is what we need to get an upper hand with Kumo and the other villages…" he trailed off.

"Agh!" she cried out as she held her abdomen softly, the other baby about to be pushed through. "Y-yes, but we can't t-tame the Kyuubi, we need a-a Jinchuriki-ABOSOLUTELY NOT!" she yelled before holding her abdomen yet again in pain. "I w-will not allow you to use our children!" she yelled.

"Calm down, Kushina! You need to be calm or the baby won't come out! It will just hurt you and the baby in the long run!" Biwako warned.

Kushina calmed down but still met Minato with a stern gaze.

"It's the only way, Kushina! We can't let the Kyuubi go on a rampage throughout Konoha! We have to seal it!" Minato yelled back. "If there were any other children, I'd do it with them, but the child has to be at under a week old or the person must have _extremely _strong chakra coils!" he said as the second baby was birthed. This one was a girl…a girl they would name…Kimiko.

"Mito-sama's life was hard when people knew of her status as a Jinchuriki! She stayed hold up in the Senju C-Compound for most of the remainder of her life because people shunned her for b-being the demon!" Kushina responded as she tried to stand but was only pushed back down by Biwako.

"We can't argue about this, Kushina! I'm going to hold off the Kyuubi! You need to make your mind up, because I will _not_ allow that beast to destroy my village!" he responded as he opened the window, threw a Hirashin kunai out of it before flashing away in a yellow light.

"He's right, Kushina-chan…" the Sandaime spoke as he entered the room in his samurai-like armor making her glare at him. "However, I do not agree with the Jinchuriki being your children," his aged eyes traveling over to the two peacefully sleeping children in Kushina's arms. That was before his gaze traveled over to his wife's worried one.

"You're going out there, Koi?" she asked worriedly while Hiruzen nodded.

"It's my duty," he spoke with a soft smile before walking over to her to kiss her on the forehead.

"What gives him the right to do that to my children!?" Kushina shouted making the newly named Kimiko and Naruto of which were wrapped in blue and pink blankets depending on their gender to shift slightly.

"It's his duty as Hokage to do what's best for the village, but remember, I do not agree with him. Mito-sama's life was hard and cruel, but maybe these villagers will see these two in a different light. I will travel to the Senju compound to look through Mito-sama's notes on sealing a Biju aside from the Shiki Fuujin," Hiruzen said while Kushina growled a beastly growl.

"His reasons are selfish, I know, Kushina, but please see this in his perspective," he asked while she looked at her two children and nodded before a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Come back w-when you find anything Mito-sama had on sealing a B-Biju," she spoke through the tears. She did not want her children to go through what Mito-sama went through!

"Of course, Kushina-chan," Sarutobi spoke with a curt nod as he jumped out of the window and made his way towards the Senju compound behind the Hokage heads.

Elsewhere…

"Obito," a deep and authoritative voice spoke from atop the Kyuubi of which was about a mile away from Konoha now, many ninja lining its walls. That voice belonged to none other than Madara Uchiha, the co-founder of Konohagakure no Sato, first exile of Konoha, and first to attain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He was dressed in metal, crimson colored samurai armor that covered his chest, the sides of his thighs, crotch area, and top half of his arms that extended upward to cover the sides of his face. He wore a loose-fitting, long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the mid part of his forearm. He had black gloves on, black boots, black, loose-fitting pants that had tape extending from his ankle to his mid shins. He also wore a piece of black cloth under his armor from his waist to his knees in an almost skirt-like fashion. He had his gunbai (War Fan) on his back with a segmented chain attaching said gunbai to a sickle on his hip as well as in his shirt so that they would not be separated from him.

"Yes, Ojii-sama?" the seven-year-old spoke in submissive tone.

"Do you remember your part in the plan?" Madara asked, not even bothering to look back at the boy behind him as he watched the Kyuubi make his way towards Konoha, Madara's eternal Mangekyo putting said beast under a powerful genjutsu to do his bidding. Most thought that any Mangekyo could control a tailed beast, however only an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan could do that job.

"Of course, Ojii-sama. I am to decimate the Uchiha clan," Obito spoke. Obito had short hair and charcoal eyes and roundish face someone could point towards him being seven. He wore the Uchiha clan's traditional clothing. This attire included a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over that he wore a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that split down the lower half and had the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wore a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. **(A/N If you're having trouble figuring it out, it's his Shipudden war-time outfit minus the mask.)**

"Yes. However, their prodigy, Shisui Uchiha, is a part of ANBU. He is far above your league and has the three tomoe'd Sharingan. He is only ten years old however is mid jonin-level in strength. He will most-likely be fighting the Kyuubi, but when or if, he comes back to the Uchiha estate, you are to leave immediately no matter how many Uchiha are left. Am I clear?" Madara said commandingly while turning back to look at Obito of which the former had his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan active.

"Yes, Ojii-sama," Obito spoke as he disappeared in a puff of smoke signifying he had left in a shunshin.

_The heir to my name will be decided between Minato's two sons. The daughter is…unimportant…_ he told himself. He then jumped off the Kyuubi just as the nine-tails swiped at village's walls with its clawed hand.

Madara heard screams as he made his way to the top of the Hokage monuments to overlook the destruction about to be caused personally. He crossed his arms as the wind blew his mane of black hair and clothing. Madara didn't blink as the Kyuubi let compressed, and albeit weaker, forms of the Bijuudama be released into the village causing fires to start and for people to die.

He released a chuckle as he watched the civilians cower to their bunkers and for the Shinobi to try and fight the mighty nine-tails.

"I trust everything is going according to plan?" Madara spoke as he felt a presence appear behind him, not even bothering to look to see the Sandaime walking up to him.

"Yes. I am going to the Senju compound now to receive the necessary sealing supplies to seal the Kyuubi. Is Obito heading towards the Uchiha compound?" Hiruzen asked before he flinched as he watched the carnage unfold in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Yes, he is. I see Minato's quest for power is getting the better of him. When I acquire Minato's other son, I will have a blood clone take his place. What are you planning to separate the Kyuubi into?" Madara asked, still not looking at Hiruzen.

"I was planning to split the ying chakra into young Naruto, the soul and yang chakra into Kimiko," Hiruzen explained.

"Good. The blood clone will have no traces of the Kyuubi's chakra thus making it to where Minato's wife and Minato will focus more on the girl more than Naruto. Blood Clones share not only experiences but emotions as well. When Naruto comes back here, shortly after I am dead, he will dispel the clone and gain all of the negative and positive emotions from the clone, thus making it to where he himself will have negative feelings for his family, deadening his emotions further. He will be the perfect replacement for me…or Obito and young Obito has a head start already," Madara finished with a restrained grin.

"What will my part in this be?" the Sandaime asked as he took in the information being placed before him.

"You will train the blood clone while I train the real Naruto in either the real world or the kamui dimension. It will be the equivalent to thirty years of training when he receives the memories from his clone. My training will begin as soon as the boy can walk and understand the difference between yes and no. Yours will probably begin when Naruto is five years old. What you will be teaching him will be earth and water jutsus primarily and how to wield them properly. I will teach him his fire affinity, chakra control, and how to properly wield his Sharingan like a true Uchiha should," Madara spoke as he watched the Fourth Hokage redirect a giant Bijuudama with his beloved Hirashin technique. From what Madara had observed, that jutsu was annoying as piss…though the intangibility ability his Sharingan had was the perfect counter.

"How do you know he has those three affinities?" Hiruzen asked as he saw an explosion a few miles away outside the walls. He had to thank Kami that Minato had Hirashin seals everywhere outside Konoha's walls.

"I am a sensor type, my boy, or have you forgotten with your old age?" Madara chuckled hollowly. "It is also good as Minato's wife has the lightning affinity while Minato has wind…I can practically feel the gap being created between parent and child already…" Madara grinned wider as neither parent had a fire affinity, water, or earth.

"Why do want to separate the family so much?" the Sandaime asked.

"Minato was a mistake that was born into this world and always will be. That is why I sealed his Sharingan forever. He has given me heirs to my name, yes, but he was nothing more than a catalyst to something greater and always will be. Obito and Naruto are the prime examples," Madara continued to explain as he watched Minato summon a giant frog to combat the fox. "As to why? Like I told you, Naruto must be free of burdens such as his family if he wants to progress. They will hinder his growth, so I will attempt to cut the ties that haven't even been made yet." Silence ensued save the Kyuubi's occasional roar and the shouts of Shinobi below.

"Have you sent a clone to gather the required materials?" Madara asked the former Hokage.

"I did as soon as you arrived on top of the monument," the fifty-year-old man explained.

"Good," Madara responded before a chuckle escaped his lips. "Remind me again why you serve me?" he asked with some mirth in his voice. "In my old age, I seem to have forgotten."

"You don't look a day over thirty," Hiruzen chuckled. "You raised me when I lost my parents in the first Shinobi world war. You trained me, you looked out for me, and you will always have my allegiance, tou-sama," Hiruzen spoke while Madara chuckled once more.

"Good," he said simply as his dojutsu enhanced eyes caught sight of Obito running along rooftops towards the Uchiha district.

….

With Minato: Ten Minutes earlier…

Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow just as a beam of raw chakra fired from the nine-tails impacted a building next to him resulting in the decimation of said building, a fire starting in the husk of the mass of wood and tile.

"I'm gonna have to pay for that later…at least the cost is well worth the reward," he chuckled as he landed on a nearby roof just as several ANBU landed around him in the kneeling position.

"Hokage-sama, what are your orders?" one spoke in a calm voice. This on had a beige cloak on signifying that he was the ANBU commander as well as a Inu mask that had thick, pointed stripes originating from the forehead, and either cheek.

"We are to hold off the Kyuubi until the Sandaime gathers the necessary materials for its sealing," Minato spoke while each nodded. He noted that one had on a hawk mask, short black hair, and charcoal eyes, marking him as none other than Shisui Uchiha, the Uchiha prodigy as well as pride and joy. He had a tanto (Japanese short sword) strapped to his back as well as traditional ANBU armor.

"Hawk, you are to gather any available genin and escort the civilians in the eastern part of Konoha to the bunkers. Salamander, Cat, you two are with me," Minato told the three ANBU while each nodded, Hawk shunshin'ing to the eastern half of Konoha to gather the genin stationed at the academy, the ANBU commander going to gather any other ANBU, jonin and chuunin to attack the Kyuubi head on.

In a flash, Minato and the two ANBU flew off into the night, screaming civilians below them as they rocketed towards the roaring Kyuubi, its tails flailing around menacingly as it stomped its massive foot down onto the ground, killing any civilians or Shinobi unlucky enough to be below the paw. Buildings were decimated as the beast walked through Konoha and fires raged. Civilians were screaming as they thought the apocalypse had begun.

Jutsu after jutsu flew at the giant beast, only for it to shrug the attacks off. The nine-tails was a few hundred yards inside Konoha as the Yondaime stood in front of the beast with a mass of Shinobi and Kunoichi behind him making it look down at the blonde haired man. Minato swore he saw the beast crack a grin before he saw it charging a Bijuudama making the Hokage's eyes go wide as he looked behind him in the direction of where the beast wanted to fire the giant orb of destruction.

It wanted to fire at the hospital!

_So the beast has some sort of intellect after all… _Minato thought as he disappeared in a flash of yellow towards the hospital.

"I hope this works," he muttered as he prepared a Hirashin kunai just above Kushina's hospital room.

The orb of destruction flew over buildings as it rocketed to the four story high hospital. It would have impacted had not Minato's Hirashin redirecting it to a training ground outside the village.

Minato flashed back to the battleground of destroyed building and dead leaf Shinobi and Kunoichi. "Looks like I'll need help for this one…" he spoke as he flew through hand seals and then bit his thumb before slamming it to the ground, seals spreading everywhere just as a large toad was summoned. "Gamabunta!" Minato yelled out to the frog he was sitting on.

"**Wait, what the Hell?! What do you need my help for, gaki?!"** Gamabunta roared just as he looked forward. **"Oh, hehe, Kyuubi…well never mind…"** the giant frog chuckled. **"You need my help?"** he asked his summoner of which nodded. **"I'll try my best then, gaki,"** 'Bunta said as he jumped in the air, drawing his sword quickly to bring it down towards the nine-tails only for said Biju to jump back, closer to the destroyed section of the walls.

….

With Obito

The young Sharingan wielder ran stealthily along the roof-tops of Konoha towards the Uchiha district, eyes glancing towards the Hokage monument where his Ojii-sama was located. Madara had explained to him why the current Uchiha clan had to be wiped out. He explained that it had to be replaced by true Uchiha such as Obito's half-brother and himself.

Obito ran and ran until he made it to a large, pale blue gate that looked to be sealed tight with Uchiha crest embroidered on it.

_This must be it, _Obito thought as he jumped on a nearby roof to see a couple dozen Uchiha in chuunin or jonin flak jacket vests being preached to what Obito presumed as the clan head in a courtyard.

_Hmm...explosive tags and a Katon jutsu should do the trick,_ Obito thought as he drew several kunai and attached explosive seals onto them. He had four kunai in his left hand while his right hand went through single-handed hand seals.

"And it is our duty, to not get involved in this fight and to preserve the Uchiha name so that we may carry on the Sharingan-," Fugaku was cut off as four kunai embedded themselves in four different Uchiha's skulls before the kunai each went off, incinerating eight other Uchiha caught in the blast radius.

The clan head turned to his right only to see no one there though he did look farther behind him to see a small child in purple attire…that and a large fireball.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **Obito shouted as the flames enveloped another six Uchiha including the clan head. Having the element of surprise really went in his favor as there were only six Uchiha left.

"He killed Fugaku-sama!" one shouted in disbelief.

"He's just a kid, get him!" another shouted before each of the Uchiha members drew kunais.

"This hardly seems like a fair fight. Let's even this up a little," Obito said as he flew through hand seals, creating five water clones.

Obito ducked just as an Uchiha hard charged him and elbowed said man in the rib cage. Before kicking him in the sternum making him fly back into a nearby wooden post. Obito jumped in the air after drawing several shuriken from his pouch. He then flung said pieces of metal at the downed man effectively silencing him.

Water Clone One charged another Uchiha and slid under the large man's legs before stopping himself with his hands. He then reared his legs back before kicking the man forward onto another waiting water clone's kunai.

Water Clone Two, after using teamwork to kill an Uchiha, jumped in the air as a fireball flew at him. The Water Clone flew through hand signs. **"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Prison Technique) **it yelled as an unsuspecting Uchiha was trapped in the newly formed sphere of water, slowly drowning.

Another Uchiha growled as he charged Water Clone Two however, he was intercepted by a hail of kunai from his left. He spun in the air before landing on the ground, his two tomoe'd Sharingan activating as he did so.

Water Clone Three said nothing as its own Sharingan activated.

The older Uchiha gasped. "What!? An Uchiha?! Why are you doing this to your own clan, boy?!" he growled out as he drew several kunai in each hand.

The Water Clone said nothing again as it charged the man only to stop as the clan leader, Fugaku, phased in front of him with a tanto in hand. Before the water clone could react, the short sword swiped through it resulting in it dropping into a pool of water.

Obito was shocked as he looked at the singed face of Fugaku. _ I killed him! He shouldn't be alive!_

Having killed an entire bandit camp two months ago, Obito had already taken his first life, so now it didn't really matter.

Obito did a series of flips as he flung a hail of kunai at the clan head. **"Kunai Kage Bushin no jutsu!"** **(Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)**Obito shouted as the eight kunai transformed into eighty. The attack had kicked up a lot of dirt, though once it cleared, it seemed that Fugaku had used the previous member as a substitution for himself.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **Fugaku shouted behind Obito making the seven-year-old turn around to dodge a large fireball.

Fugaku flipped onto a nearby building just as the water prison deactivated signifying the Uchiha inside was dead. A water clone appeared in front of him offering a kick to the side of the head only for Fugaku to draw a kunai before blocking the kick. The clone flipped backward only for Fugaku to appear behind him and behead him making the clone turn to water.

Fugaku jumped into the center of the courtyard to see all twenty four of the Uchiha dead and only himself remaining. His three tomoe'd Sharingan activated just as Obito and the three surviving water clones to appear around him, each of them having their Sharingan activated.

"Why would you do this to your own clan, boy?" Fugaku asked Obito as he looked at each of the water clones.

"My reasons are my own," Obito replied as each of the clones including himself readied a kunai and charged the clan head.

….

"Damnit, Sarutobi, where are you?!" Minato roared as he disappeared in a yellow flash to dodge another beam of red chakra that tore through many, many trees.

Minato had successfully pushed the Kyuubi out of Konoha's walls with the help of Gamabunta. Said boss summon was current on top of the Kyuubi holding it down though the beast's mouth was adamantly trying to kill the fourth Hokage by fire several explosive projectiles at it.

"**You damn fox! Hold the fuck still!" **Gamabunta yelled at the Kyuubi as he slammed his hand down on its snout making the beast growl lowly at him.

"**I don't think he wants to," **Gamashiro commented.

"**I second that," **Gamaken sighed.

"I'm here, Minato!" a voice called out behind the current Hokage to see Hiruzen with both children in his arms with a large scroll attached to his back.

"Alright. 'Bunta! I'm going to go organize our forces while Hiruzen seals the Kyuubi! Got it?!" Minato yelled to the large toad.

"**Whatever, gaki! You owe me the biggest drink ever after this!" **Gamabunta yelled back making Minato chuckle before he Hirashin'ed away.

Hiruzen flew through hand seals after he had sat the two sleeping children down onto the soft grass of the clearing. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" (Summoning Technique) **he yelled as he flung his hands down onto the ground. A puff of smoke appeared and then dissipated to reveal the monkey king himself, Enma.

"Hiruzen?! Why have you summoned me?!" Enma shouted as he looked around the clearing to see Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamashiro, sitting atop the Kyuubi though the formers were struggling immensely. "Oh, hehe."

Hiruzen sighed. Were all summons out of it today?

"I need you to help those three, Enma! They won't last much longer!" Hiruzen pleaded making Enma nod immediately. The monkey then grew to about three stories tall before taking hold of the Kyuubi's left arm and snout that were threatening to break free so that Gamabunta could focus on the other four tails, lower back, and left leg. Gamaken was focusing on the right leg and other five tails while Gamashiro was focusing on the Kyuubi's neck and right arm.

Hiruzen took up a meditative pose as he unraveled the scroll around himself and the still sleeping children. He flew through more hand seals as two ghostly arms traveled out of the scroll, then a head, and then a long, white robe. He had lied to Minato as this was the only effective way of sealing the Kyuubi into separate portions.

"**Why have you opened this scroll, mortal?" **the death god bellowed.

"I want to seal the Kyuubi as was this scroll's purpose, Shinigami-sama. Mito-sama has already paid you with her husband's soul. So, if you may?" Hiruzen told the death god.

"**So you want to follow up on her deal then, eh? Then I am no one to argue," **the Shinigami chuckled darkly as he turned to the Kyuubi. **"Who would you like me to seal this in, mortal?" **

"I would like you to seal the ying chakra into the boy here," he said pointing to Naruto, "and to seal the soul and yang chakra of the Kyuubi into the girl," Hiruzen finished as he pointed to the sleeping form of Kimiko.

"**So you say, it shall be so," ** the Shinigami chuckled again as he drew the dagger from his mouth before letting his ghostly hand extend toward the Kyuubi while the other arm separated into two and then into Naruto and Kimiko.

….

With Obito…

"S-So, this is how it ends? I-I die t-to a kid? W-what kind of clan head a-am I?" Fugaku chuckled weakly as he spat on the ground to get rid of some of the blood in his mouth. He gazed around the destroyed and aflame courtyard and smiled weakly. He had at least six kunai sticking out of his back.

"S-seeing as how I-I about to dies, w-why not spare a dying man t-the knowledge o-of who sent you?" he asked the bleeding but standing Obito. Obito's uniform was cut in many places, he had a scar going across his cheek, and had Fugaku's tanto in hand.

Obito thought about it and prepared the tanto to decapitate Fugaku. "It is time for new and better Uchiha to take the title of the Uchiha name from your pitiful souls. My name is Obito Uchiha, bastard son of Minato Namikaze, and grandson to Madara Uchiha. And I am your executioner," Obito finished as he looked at the wide eyes of Fugaku before beheading said man, letting the head roll to the ground before the body fell with it.

Obito's eyes traveled to a nearby woman who was on her knees at the doors of the main Uchiha mansion. "S-sochi?" she said weakly making Obito's eyes widen briefly. The woman was wearing a simple blue kimono with an undershirt. She had charcoal eyes, soft complexion, and long black hair.

"Who are you, woman?" Obito demanded as he walked up to her only for her to envelope him in a hug.

"M-My name's Akira, and I'm your K-Kaa-san, sochi," she said with a large smile as she held left hand up in a peace sign just after she released him from the hug.

"Madara-sensei told me to expect you to be here…he told me to kill you and everyone else…" Obito trailed off impassively though Akira's smile never faded from her face he then began to tear up. "B-but, I can't do it, kaa-san!" Obito cried as he clung to her. She merely ruffled his hair and offered him another smile.

"I understand sochi-kun. I'm not afraid to die by your hands, but if you can't do it, then just knock me out and keep on with Madara-sensei's mission he gave you," she said happily. He could tell she wasn't lying when she said she wasn't afraid to die, but just nodded to her and smiled before wiping the tears. He appeared behind her with an elbow to the neck effectively making her black out but not before muttering one last sentence.

"I love you...sochi-kun…"

Obito smiled slightly as he walked through the estate. "I love you too…kaa-san…" he said as the slaughter began. Unknown to him, a set of red eyes were watching him with a small smile on the beholder's face.

….

With Hiruzen…

The three toad summons dispersed just as the Kyuubi was sealed in its respective containers with Enma dispersing shortly after the toads. Each of them grumbling that they would get some pretty big fucking treats for what they did.

The Shinigami, however, stayed behind to look at Hiruzen and then to sniff the air. **"So…you've been dealing with Madara Uchiha, have you?" **the death god chuckled darkly.

Hiruzen picked up the two children and smiled at them before looking at the Shinigami. "Yes, I have. I serve him because I owe him my life," Hiruzen explained.

"**Then tell him, he had better do what he has to do quickly. His borrowed time is running out," **the death god chuckled again before dispersing into thin air and for the scroll used earlier to burn up in a blue flame.

"I have fifteen years, just in case you were wondering, Hiruzen," Madara explained just as he came out of a swirling vortex.

"So, will this will the last time I ever see you in person again, tou-sama?" Hiruzen asked sadly.

"Yes, Hiruzen. You do, however, get the privilege of training the possible heir to my name. So do cheer up," Madara chuckled.

"I won't disappoint you, tou-sama," Hiruzen said with determination in his aged voice.

"Now…" Madara trailed off as he drew a kunai and took Naruto from the Sandaime Hokage. He then pricked the young boy's arm making him wine slightly so that a drop of blood could trail down his arm. Madara did a single hand sign and the drop of blood that had then fallen to the ground, morphed into an identical looking baby, a blood clone, the Jinchuriki seal on its stomach gone and a second blue blanket around its form. Hiruzen picked the baby up while Madara looked straight into Naruto's now awake blue eyes. He had no blemishes on his skin, just a normal looking baby with blue eyes and blonde hair. **(A/N AKA No whisker marks).**

Madara cast his gaze over to Kimiko and scoffed. She had blue eyes, six whisker marks, and red hair. This was a game only two could play. Kimiko would only hamper his game. After all, only a male Uchiha could take Madara's name.

Madara nodded in Hiruzen's direction. "Goodbye…sochi," Madara said as he disappeared in a vortex. Hiruzen smiled sadly.

"Goodbye, tou-sama," he whispered.

Seconds later Minato arrived with several ANBU around him. "So you sealed the Kyuubi into Kimiko?" Minato asked as he saw the whisker marks that weren't there earlier.

"Yes. Kimiko had similar chakra to Mito-sama's if I remember so I thought it best to seal the beast inside of her," Hiruzen lied. Minato, however, nodded.

"Alright. Good work! All of you! We have successfully reclaimed the Kyuubi!" Minato cheered as the ANBU did as well. "To please my wife, however, this will be an S-Rank secret. Do _not _speak of her status to anyone unless I give permission. Am I clear?" Minato commanded as the ANBU immediately silenced before nodding. Some, however, muttered the word 'whipped' making chuckles go around.

"Good! Now, rest up! We have rebuilding to do tomorrow!" he said with a smile making the ANBU groan.

….

With Obito…

Slaughter.

That was the only word to describe what it was like in the Uchiha compound. No…more like…

Massacre. That was the word one could describe it as. The Uchiha Massacre.

Bodies littered the homes and streets of the Uchiha district. Every man, woman, child, and infant, was slaughtered by one man…one_ boy._

There was only one family after that and it was the clan head's family. Comprised of Isane Uchiha **(Female Itachi, anyone? Check profile for link),** the two week old Sasuko **(Original name I know, check profile for link!) **Uchiha, and their mother Mikoto Uchiha.

Obito made his way through Fugaku's old home towards the bedroom. That was the only room left as he had searched the whole home.

He was down the hallway away from the master bedroom, tanto in hand with blood dripping from it signifying he had just made another kill.

He was right in front of the door when he opened it to find Mikoto cradling Sasuko while Isane was in front of the bed with a kunai shakily in hand.

"G-get out of here. I-I don't want to h-hurt you," she stuttered as Obito looked at her impassively. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with a typical high-collared Uchiha vestments. She had long hair like her mother's and a set of charcoal black eyes.

"Isane Uchiha…" he trailed off as he walked toward her with his tanto in hand. She charged at him.

"Isane, no!" Mikoto shouted as Obito batted the small girl away with the flat of the short sword.

"Weak, just like your father," Obito spoke to Isane making said girl's eyes go wide.

"Y-you killed Fugaku?" Mikoto stuttered as Obito merely nodded.

"He put up quite a fight, more than your pathetic other Uchiha did. What happened to the supposed Uchiha elite? I thought this clan was supposed to be _strong_," Obito spoke as he activated his Sharingan. "It seems that I was misinformed," he added. He looked at the angry Isane. "You want to avenge your father and your clan, don't you?" he asked making her grit her teeth but also to nod slightly. "Then hate, me despise, let that be your driving cause to get stronger. Let no one stand in your way to get to me and to kill me," he said as he extended his arms to either side of him with a playful smirk written on his face. "As for you two," he cast his gaze to Mikoto and the sleeping Sasuko. "I will kill you just to make her drive that much bigger," he said while Mikoto's eyes widened slightly and for her to cover Sasuko with her body.

Obito trekked forward, his tanto scraping the wood as he walked toward the woman and baby on the bed, his face adorning an impassive expression. He raised his sword above his head and brought it down only for it to be parried by Isane. He looked at her with cold eyes though they widened slightly as he saw that they had a single tomoe in each.

"Hmm…so the threat of killing your family activated your Sharingan…interesting…" he muttered as he swung at to the side with the flat of his blade on for her to duck and lunge at him, kunai in hand preparing to kill him. It was futile as she was flung against the wall by a water clone he made a moment after she got up. "Pitiful," Obito spoke, using the talk as mind games to mess with her head and for her to become angry. He looked at Mikoto and the infant. "Now, where were we?" he said as he start to walk towards them only to stop as a person with black hair, hawk mask signifying his place in ANBU, and tanto in hand fazed in front of him.

Obito jumped to the other side of the room, his tanto readied but then his stance slackened as he remembered his grandfather's words.

"Shisui Uchiha…" he looked in the eyes of said Uchiha only to find them missing the tomoe but with a black shuriken in its place. "The Mangekyo Sharingan? Then you are truly out of my league," Obito paused as he started to swirl away in vortex, "Remember my words, Isane Uchiha…" he said as he phased out of existence just as Shisui swiped at him.

"Damnit…" Shisui cursed as he turned around to comfort Mikoto-sama and her daughters.

….

Kamui Dimension…

"I'm proud of you Obito for not killing your mother…" Madara spoke as he cradled the infant Naruto in his arms as he rocked back and forth. He offered the infant a soft smile to Naruto making the baby giggle happily.

"Why, ojii-sama? I failed you," Obito spoke submissively.

"You exuded the will to not follow an order from someone far stronger than you. That takes a strong will to do. For that, I am proud of you. As well as leaving the clan head's former family alive. You could have killed each of them if you wanted to, but you gave each of them something to think on. A goal to achieve," Madara spoke. "Good job," he added making Obito blush slightly under the praise.

"This is your new otouto, Obito," he said as he showed Obito the smiling Naruto. "It looks like you have competition now," Madara joked while Obito chuckled nervously.

"Nice to meet you, otouto," Obito smiled as he took Naruto from Madara's arms just as Naruto pulled on Obito's collar.

"He likes you," Madara chuckled as he gazed at the two half-brothers.

_Their relationship as brothers will grow and grow, but in the end, it will be those two on the battlefield, glaring at each other, prepared to kill each other…it will be glorious, _Madara thought with glee.

**REVIEW!**

**A/N And so ends the first chapter of Incarnate! I'm very satisfied with how this chapter turned out, though the fight scenes could have been better. I've never seen a story where Obito is the one that commits the Uchiha Massacre, Shisui lives, and Itachi (Or Isane in my case) is vengeful!**

**And no, Isane and Shisui are not going to be in a pairing in this story.**

**Naruto will basically be a clone of Madara with a war-fan and sickle (though that will be replaced with something far more badass). Anyways, I will now divert my attention to Endurance. Gahh.**

**This story will either be a five girl harem, ten girl harem, or fifteen girl harem. I can't decide, really. The five girl harem will include Tsunade, Tsume, Mei, Konan, and Pakura. The ten girl harem will include the previous five and Mikoto, Isane, Sasuko, Kushina, and Kimiko. The fifteen including the previous ten, Koyuki, Yugito, Anko, Kurenai, and Mabui. (Maybe Samui, I dunno)**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**

**PEACE! :D**


	2. Why?

**A/N Such a good response for the first chapter. I'm honored you all accepted the new ideas I placed before you. **

**Now, to answer some questions from last chapter…**

**Will Naruto be evil? Not exactly, he will have his own agenda, but that does not include the Eye of the Moon Plan. So he won't be evil. He'll just be cold and dark.**

**Did Mito betray the Shodaime Hokage? That will be explained later.**

**Well now, the decision is between a ten girl harem (or eleven as I have decided to add someone I've never seen in a fic before to the harem. She will be introduced into the next chapter regardless if she gets a place in the harem or not) and a seventeen girl harem (I've decided to permanently add Samui and if the new girl gets a place). The decision is entirely up to you guys between seventeen or eleven.**

**Any who, enjoy!**

….

Naruto's cold and impassive gaze traveled to the old and dying Madara's, the old man on his deathbed in the Kamui dimension.

It had been fifteen years…fifteen years of absolute _torture_ from the old man. Torture he called training…and Naruto didn't regret a second of it. One part of the training required Naruto to raise a rabbit. A simple rabbit for one year…and then kill it before skinning it, gutting it, and then eating it. It was either that or lose a hand, and Naruto chose the former.

It was brutal yet effective way of teaching Naruto how to kill and to not get attached to things. It started with animals, and like Obito, he took his first life on his seventh birthday. That also led to the development of the second tomoe in his Sharingan also like Obito.

The three often made trips to the real world to carry out supply runs and for the two younger Uchiha to gain real world experience and to test their Sharingan abilities on the weak-minded.

Naruto's knowledge in strategy and general intellect were higher than Madara's own, though it took more of a visual explanation than verbal when Madara taught him about the world and academics.

When Naruto was ten, he was given his very own gunbai and sickle and could go toe to toe with his grandfather when it was gunbai and sickle only.

When Naruto was thirteen, he opted to dress like his grandfather. He wore similar crimson armor with thick black streaks running along the arms, chest, back, and thighs in the same places his grandfather did, i.e. armor that covered his chest, the sides of his thighs that conjoined to cover his crotch, and top half of his arms that extended upward to cover the sides of his face. He wore a loose-fitting, long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the mid part of his forearms. He had black gloves on, black boots, black, loose-fitting pants that had tape extending from his ankle to his mid shins. He also wore a mantle under his leg armor. Naruto usually kept his sickle at his hip. He also had chakra disruption blades instead of usual kunai or shuriken. He also used segmented, chakra conducting chains that were used to attach his sickle and war fan to him so they wouldn't be unattached from him.

Naruto's physical appearance consisted of a pair of unforgiving, merciless, cold, hard, cerulean blue eyes that had long lost their shine as well as a long mane of spiky yet tame dirty-blonde hair with black streaks that reached his mid back like his grandfather's and covered his right eye. He had a slim yet muscular build with tightly packed muscles that contained a lot of strength. When he was in the real world, women would often swoon at his appearance. He had an angular jaw line, chiseled and handsome features, and a winning complexion.

Every two months, Madara would send the Sandaime Hokage pictures of the real Naruto's appearance to make the Sandaime influence the Blood Clone of Naruto verbally to look more like the real Naruto. He didn't force it on the clone, he just merely would talk to him and suggest a certain style, and the blood clone complied every time. When the real Naruto would return to Konoha and take the blood clone's place, people would ask questions if they did not look alike with hair length or clothing style.

Naruto had also lost his virginity to a random civilian woman when he was thirteen. He had seduced her mainly by whispering sweet nothings in her ear and then bedding her. He continued to seduce women each time Obito, his grandfather, and himself, would visit the real world since then. Sometimes it would be Kunoichi, and sometimes a Kage's wife. Though that was only the Sandaime Kazekage's wife and the Kage was none the wiser. What was a civilian's name? Tsunami, was it? He could barely remember. He held no feelings for the women he slept with, he just used them to satisfy himself when his urges would surface and then he would be gone before dawn. One would also be surprised how many virgins there were in the world…Naruto claiming many of them. Obito named his half-brother the 'Virgin Killer.' Those two little words were something that always seemed to break through Naruto's cold visage making the young Uchiha crack a small smirk every time he heard them.

One could ask why a thirteen-year-old would be sleeping around with women. Naruto had embraced that even the strongest Shinobi could die on any mission or at any given time and decided to 'live it up' one could say while he was still alive. The life of a Shinobi was a notoriously short one so he'd make the most of it.

Naruto's Sharingan, like his half-brother and grandfather's, was connected to the kamui dimension. He had awakened his base Sharingan at five, second tomoe at seven, third tomoe at eight, and Mangekyo at eleven after Madara had trapped Naruto in a Tsukuyomi and refused to let the boy out until he had 'killed' a fake Obito.

Obito had awakened his at seventeen, one year prior to Naruto's. One thing that baffled Madara was that Obito did not have access to the Susanoo, but his Mangekyo did not affect his eyesight in the slightest as well as his Tsukuyomi was distinctly more powerful than Madara's own and Naruto's. Thus making it to where Obito's Mangekyo could control a Biju because of its magnificent genjutsu capabilities with the Sanbi being the training dummy. Thought Madara was sure that without an Eternal Mangekyo, Obito's Sharingan couldn't control above the five tails.

Naruto's Mangekyo was distinctly shaped like a Fuma shuriken and his Susanoo was distinctly stronger than Madara's. Naruto's stage two Susanoo could go up against Madara's stage four and Naruto's stage four Susanoo could go up against his grandfather's final Susanoo.

Naruto's adeptness in his fire affinity was just below his grandfather's in that regard. He could now cast **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: great Fireball Technique) **with a single hand seal and start fires with a snap of his fingers. Naruto could use Mokuton to a greater degree than Madara thanks to his Senju heritage. Madara did not focus on Mokuton as Hiruzen had sent a letter saying that the blood clone was working on that as well coupled with the independent water and earth jutsus. With a little fuuinjutsu training to boot.

Naruto did not hate the Senju's like his grandfather, nor did Obito. They understood that the Senju's often put themselves up on a high-horse, but they could cope as there was only one left in the world.

Naruto's bond with Obito grew to where there was no line called 'half-brother' in their relationship. It was just brothers.

Madara coughed making the two younger Uchiha snap their gaze to him. They also had two partners by their sides. Obito had a being known as black Zetsu by his side while Naruto had a being known as white Zetsu by his side, each made by Madara. Black Zetsu was made with Madara's Ying Release and White Zetsu was made by his Yang Release. Both Zetsu's were eerily quiet as well.

"I-it seems by time has come to an end…" he chuckled weakly. "Obito…Naruto…" he said almost in a whisper gaining their undivided attention.

"Yes, Ojii-sama?" they chorused.

"I have instilled into both of you a different light…Obito *cough*…remember my plan I have shared with you," he said making Naruto grunt. He had never been told of the plan they were referring to, only that he was to stop it whenever it came to fruition.

"Of course, Ojii-sama," he said bowing in respect. Obito now wore an orange mask with a swirl revolving around his right eye and a simple black cloak. The twenty-two-year-old's hair style did not change as he preferred to keep it short.

"Naruto…remember to stop said plan at all costs…*cough*," he said as he coughed into his hand. "Whatever it may be, attempt to stop it…and kill the man orchestrating said plan," he said while Naruto simply shifted his gaze towards Obito allowing a curt nod to follow.

"Now, Naruto…as my final gift to you…take my eyes…" he said making both younger Uchiha's eyes go wide slightly. The old and frail Uchiha reached up just as his own eyes shifted to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He then reached into the sockets before gently gripping them and taking them out of his sockets. Madara held them in one hand as he used his quickly dissipating chakra to make a glass jar and lid with fluid inside of it as to preserve the eyes for transport.

"…Of course, Ojii-sama," he said calmly as he took off his glove to take the eyes and lay the jar on the bed before opening it. He then placed the eyes in the jar before closing it and sealing in a seal on his armor. Naruto wiped his hand on his pant leg before placing his glove back over his hand. He would have to get someone to transplant the eyes as soon as possible.

Naruto and Madara couldn't see it (pun intended), but there was a burning fury behind Obito's visible eye. He had been with Madara longer and the old man decided to give his brother _his_ eyes! Ridiculous!

Naruto merely shifted his gaze slightly towards Obito as he felt the malice coming off of him. It was small shockwaves were reverberating to him and Naruto understood that his brother was angry. And it was all thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra.

What Naruto meant by traces was that the majority of the Kyuubi's chakra was no longer a separate entity in his body. He converted the beast's chakra into his, permanently augmenting his actual chakra to new heights. He was literally a tailed beast without a tail. If one would give an estimate, Naruto still had about thirty percent of the Kyuubi's chakra within him, but that was just so he could detect emotions and to use it for a healing ability higher than his own. So that meant, Naruto had no chakra cloak, no Biju Mode, and could not morph into the nine-tails.

The old and now eyeless Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle as he also felt the anger, but it was more instinctual. That, however, was also part of his plan to drive a wedge between the two brothers.

Silence ensued until Madara went into a coughing fit. "…Bury me if you wish…or leave me here…I don't care. When one of you is dead by the other's hand…then my name is yours…Goodbye…" he paused and chuckled one last time. "…and show the world how true Uchiha do battle…" and with those last words, the most legendary Uchiha to date, Madara Uchiha, died.

In reality it was only a few minutes, but in the brother's minds, it felt like an eternity as they simply stood there. One had his eyes open while the other had his eyes closed. One had his arms crossed, one had them hanging limply at his side. Both were in silent mourning as their grandfather died.

Naruto shook his head before reaching down beside his grandfather's deathbed to pick up a large satchel. Inside the satchel were a number of Mokuton scrolls, fire jutsu scrolls he had yet to master, a summoning scroll he had yet to sign, and large-scale chakra control scrolls with instructions for Naruto's still growing chakra coils. And Naruto accepted nothing less than perfection when it came to chakra control. It was just a quirk of his.

Obito opened his eyes and did the same with another satchel thought this one was filled with different lightning, water, two summoning contracts he had yet to open and sign, and fire scrolls. There were no chakra control scrolls as his chakra coils had expanded to their maximum capacity and he had also memorized chakra control techniques.

They both slung their respective bags over their shoulders silently before the older of the two brothers put a hand on the younger brother's shoulder. They then swirled away after both Zetsu put their hands on their respective masters in a vortex leaving the deceased body of their grandfather behind.

….

For the umpteenth time, Kimiko Uzumaki-Namikaze sighed as she watched her academy sensei, Iruka Umino, lecture about the upcoming genin exams. The instructor had been somewhat of a big brother to her over the years. He was really nice and would often take her out to ramen in a friendly way.

She looked around the room to look at some of her friends.

Her eyes first landed on Ino Yamanaka, the heiress to the Yamanaka clan. The girl had long, platinum blonde hair in a ponytail with here bangs covering her right eye, pale blue eyes, and a face that would make boys swoon. She wore a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, with an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath it.

Next, her eyes landed on the Inuzuka twins, Kiba and Hana Inuzuka. Kiba had a feral appearance with black eyes and slit pupils, short and spiky brown hair, two fang-like markings on both cheeks, and pronounced K-9's. He wore what one could equate to a leather jacket with many zippers on it. He wore black Shinobi pants that ended at the ankles with zippers on either leg going up to mid-calf also. He also had on black Shinobi sandals that zipped. His dog, Akamaru, was a large white dog that often sat beside his desk in class.

Hana Inuzuka was the tamer looking one of the two twins. She had straight brown hair she often wore in a ponytail as well as the classic red fangs signifying she was a part of the Inuzuka clan. She also had two bangs framing her face. She often wore a beige jacket with high collar, blue shorts over fishnet that extended lower than the shorts and high heeled sandals.

Next was Hinata Hyuuga. She had a set of lavender eyes and round face. She had purple hair that came down to her mid back and two bangs that framed her face also covering each temple that was shoulder length. Her current attire was comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals.

Next was Shikamaru Nara, the heir to the Nara clan. His hair style consisted of a pineapple-like fashion. He had a black t-shirt with grey designs, grey Shinobi pants that went to the mid calve, and tape that taped it down with black Shinobi sandals.

Next was Shino Aburame, the heir to the Aburame Clan. He had on a pair of sunglasses and short brown hair. He wore a white/grey-ish, coat with sleeves that extended past his hands and a hood that covered his head, chin, and mouth. He also wore a pair of blue shorts and black Shinobi sandals.

Next was Sasuko Uchiha, daughter of the late Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, and sister to one of the most known former ANBU, Isane Uchiha. Sasuko had a beautiful complexion with her mother's charcoal eyes. She had a cute nose and pink lips. She had nice…assets right at about a low D-Cup, and shapely legs. She had long, black hair tied in a ponytail stopping just above her buttocks as well as two bangs covering either temple that stopped right above her breasts as well as three distinct bangs on her forehead. She painted her fingernails and toe-nails black often while wearing black, low heel sandals with high tops that were skin tight and reached to about her mid-thigh. She also wore a deep purple mantle starting from her lower abdomen and ending about her mid-thigh with skin-tight shorts underneath it, but they were not visible, but they were definitely there. To keep the mantle in place, she had a thick purple rope tied around her waist twice and then tied in a knot and that also acted as a place to keep her black chokoto sword she had named 'Grasscutter' she had gotten from her mother. As a shirt, she wore the traditional Uchiha high collar, grey-ish, short-sleeve shirt that distinctly showed her cleavage. Her last article of clothing was a set of black hand-guards that stopped her mid-forearm.

Last but not least was Chouji Akimichi. He usually sported a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. Chouji is a husky teen, though he was kind to just about everyone who didn't make fun of his weight. On the armor, he has a red kanji on it for food. He also has long, spiky, brown hair that went to his lower back, a round face, and red swirls on both cheeks as well as looped earrings.

**(A/N In case you haven't noticed, Sakura was not among the above listed. That is because she is a civilian in this fic. Hooray!)**

Kimiko decided to look in the window to look at her reflection. She sported long, spiky, red hair **(Think the color of Kushina's hair with Karui's spikiness) **tied in a ponytail with curved bangs going to their left on her forehead. She had a beautiful, slightly tan complexion smooth and flat stomach with low D-cup breasts, naturally red lips, violet eyes, and a cute nose. Her usual outfit consisted of a skin-tight t-shirt with a turtleneck, and reached right above her bellybutton. Under that she wore a long-sleeve fishnet under the t-shirt with white tape covering her right arm. Above that, she wore grey ANBU torso armor though it did not go past her t-shirt so her stomach was still visible. She usually wore black gloves and on her left arm, fishnet extended from her wrist to mid bicep. She wore the classic Shinobi pants with tape extending from the ankles to her knees with a red sash tied around her waist and red chokoto sword on her right hip. She also wore black sandals and often painted her toenails red. And on her right thigh was a spare, maroon, kunai pouch with tape around it as well. She also had her main pouch, though it was beige, just above her right buttock.

She looked around the classroom while Iruka's senseless banter was white noise in her ear. _Naruto-kun's late again…_

Speaking of brothers…

The door to the classroom opened slowly for everyone to see Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, or just Naruto as he preferred to be called. Some villagers that didn't hate him would often refer to him as Naruto Sarutobi because of how often the young man spent with the Sandaime. Naruto refused to be acknowledged as an Uzumaki or Namikaze in anyone's eyes because of what happened when Naruto was eight. Something that was _rightfully _his, something that was his birthright, his one dream was taken away from him and most people were none the wiser…except for Kimiko and a few select others.

_**Seven years ago…**_

"Why don't you want to go to your birthday, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked the eight-year-old boy of which was panting after learning **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Technique). **The technique was made possible by the boy's extremely large chakra reserves but took a toll on him because of his lack of control he would eventually be learning.

The boy's eyes immediately hardened at the mention of the current day. Naruto's current appearance consisted of spiky dirty-blonde hair with black streaks that went down to his shoulders, simple black t-shirt and grey shorts.

"You know there's no one there for me," Naruto mumbled as Hiruzen pulled the boy in a one-armed hug as they looked up at the multi-colored sky that was dusk.

"What about Kimiko-chan?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't want her to be sad because of me," Naruto responded.

"I know that isn't the only reason, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen spoke while Naruto deflated slightly.

"…I don't want to go back…" he said simply.

"Why is that?" the former Hokage asked.

"I-I don't like it when tou-san and kaa-san forget about me in favor of nee-san…I know kaa-san doesn't do it intentionally but I have the feeling tou-san does it for some unknown reason…" Naruto said making Hiruzen narrow his eyes.

_The real Naruto, from what I've been told from the letters, is beginning to be just as cold as tou-sama…when he gets back, he will probably be even colder…when the emotions transfer to him…Kami…but I know it's for the best, _Hiruzen thought as he was planning to honor his tou-sama's last wish.

"Is there another reason, Naruto-kun?" the aged Shinobi asked.

"…You know there are a number of civilians there…and the civilian council…" Naruto responded sadly.

If Hiruzen was any less adept at keeping his emotions in check like a proper Shinobi, then he would have went ballistic.

_Damn you, Minato! Why did you have to tell the council anything two years ago! Damn you! Naruto is not a scapegoat, damnit! _He shouted internally.

"Well, aren't Mikoto-san, Tsume-san, Sasuko-chan, Shisui-kun, and Isane-san there as well? What about Kiba-kun and Hana-chan?" Hiruzen asked making Naruto's eyes brighten a little bit.

"I-I think I'll go, ojii-san," Naruto smiled slightly.

"I'll go get Biwako-chan, and we will escort you," the aged man smiled.

Naruto smiled and hugged his ojii-san before getting up to go get on a fresh pair of clothes he had brought with him earlier.

…

Biwako Sarutobi, Hiruzen, and Naruto were each walking towards the Namikaze estate, each of the villagers metaphorically being turned to ash each time they sneered at the young Uzumaki or glared at him…though Biwako was doing most of the work with that fiery and overprotective gaze of hers.

"Did you and Hiruzen-kun have fun training today, Naruto-kun?" Biwako asked with a small smile.

Naruto's eyes gleamed. "Yeah, obaa-san! I learned a new jutsu today, too! Maybe I can show you tomorrow?" He smiled making her chuckle.

"Why don't you spend tomorrow with your family?" she asked softly making him deflate somewhat.

"I guess, obaa-san," he said with a soft smile making her heart harden towards Minato even more. The boy should love his family more than he does.

"You can show me the day after," she smiled as they walked making him smile back.

It took another ten minutes to get to the Namikaze estate. It was large, but nowhere near as large as the Hyuuga District or abandoned Uchiha district, the main family and Shisui opting to live in a single house on the other side of Konoha.

Naruto reached for the door handle hesitantly though Biwako beat him to it. He turned around to see her with a sad smile on her face. She then opened the second of the two doors to reveal birthday decorations, a large cake on a white table. There was confetti everywhere on the ground and furniture. There were also many people there. The remaining Uchiha, main family of the Inuzuka clan, as well as Choza with his son and wife, Shikaku, his wife Yoshino and Shikamaru, Inoichi, his wife and daughter.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Naruto-nii!" a small voice said making Naruto turn his gaze to see his little sister in a pink kimono with her hair up in a ponytail ending at her shoulders.

"Hey, Kimiko-chan," he smiled as she enveloped him in a hug. Naruto hesitantly returned the hug making Kimiko smile. Naruto wasn't around much, not for dinners, not for family night, not when Minato and Kushina would pick the two up from the academy, he'd just be gone.

She didn't know why, but Naruto just had the underlying feeling he wasn't wanted around the home, not with his father home anyway. He knew Kushina was unintentionally giving Kimiko more attention, and every time he used to ask her to train him, she'd agree, but Minato would quickly sway her into training Kimiko seeing as how she had both of her elements and the Kyuubi's chakra by trying to smooth out her emotions to not get angry quickly. She didn't know about it at the time and she still didn't know about it.

Many of the nearby civilian council sneered at the Kyuubi brat (Naruto) hugging the Hokage's daughter. They knew he was the Hokage's son but that didn't make it to where they liked him anymore. They saw his as the Kyuubi and nothing more, but he was knowledgeable as to why the villagers hated him but every time he tried to meditate nothing happened, but he didn't know why. He'd have to figure that out for himself eventually.

Hiruzen and Biwako smiled at the two siblings before glaring the sharpest of daggers at Homura and Koharu. Not a moment later Kushina came into the hallway to see the two siblings smiling at each other.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina shouted happily as she knelt down to hug the dirty-blonde-haired boy. She, like her daughter, was wearing a pink kimono with white floral designs and her hair up in a pony-tail.

"Hey, kaa-san," he said slowly as he wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. _Tou-san should be in here to interrupt any moment now…_

"Where have you been all day, Naruto-kun?" she asked worriedly.

"I-I was training with Hiruzen-sama," he responded making her take on another worried expression.

"Why didn't you ask to train with us?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. That question, made Hiruzen narrow his eyes at the woman.

_He shouldn't have to ask, Kushina… _he thought dangerously.

Before Naruto could respond, Minato came around the corner with a pleasant smile on his face and two glasses of wine in hand. "Hey, Kushina-chan, we're about to blow out the candles for Kimiko-chan-oh, hey, Naruto-kun," he said though both Biwako and Hiruzen caught a glint in the current Hokage's eyes as he looked at Kushina.

_He looks quite…possessive…when he looks at Kushina, _they thought in unison before looking at each other.

"Hey, tou-san, I was training with Hiruzen-sama today and-," Minato cut his son off.

"That's great, Naruto-kun, but we have to blow out the candles now," he said before walking off to the large cake with Kushina in tow.

Naruto looked hurt as he watched his two parents walk towards the cake. Kimiko look sad as well as she followed them while looking at her older brother by two minutes.

Every person at the party gathered around Kushina, Minato, and Kimiko, some searching for Naruto i.e. the Uchiha's and Inuzuka's.

"Minato-kun, what about Naruto-"

"Shh, Kushina, we have to sing happy birthday for Kimiko-chan," Minato smiled back to her.

Before Kushina could respond, Minato and the rest of the party started to sing. When the singing was over, Kushina was about to speak up to Minato before he told her to go get a camera for when Kimiko blew out the candles.

Biwako and Hiruzen shared a look with each other. He leaned in closer to her. "It's like he's controlling her," the aged Hokage whispered. Biwako had to nod in agreement.

Mikoto, Tsume, Shisui, and the former two's respective children were thinking along the same path. _Why isn't Naruto/Naruto-kun not blowing out the candles, too? _They thought as they shifted their gaze towards Naruto by the Sandaime and his wife.

When Kushina returned with the camera she spoke. "Minato-kun, what about Naru-."

"C'mon, Kushina-chan, get ready to take the picture," he smiled politely.

She wanted to protest but kept it in as she saw a happy looking Minato and took the picture of the visibly sad Kimiko blowing out the candles.

Naruto fought back tears that never came while people started talking again. Four puffs of smoke appeared signifying a shunshin had been performed by two separate people. The smoke cleared for people to see none other than Jiraiya of the Sannin, a twenty -year-old Kakashi Hatake, fifteen-year-old Kurenai Yuhi, and Anko Mitarashi.

"Uncle Jiraiya! Kakashi-nii! Kurenai-nee and Anko-nee!" Kimiko exclaimed, overjoyed they would come, her previous sadness gone.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Jiraiya smiled while Kimiko hugged him. Meanwhile, Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai raised an eyebrow each as they put two and two together. Kimiko had just blown out the candles and Naruto was nowhere in sight. Kakashi had actually brought a gift for the boy this year…well he got Kimiko and Naruto the same thing for gifts, but he had just got it that day so it was last minute.

Anko and Kurenai each were worried about Naruto, They left the main building just after greeting Kimiko and their sensei, Kushina to go look for Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked Kushina and Minato of which the latter was 'oblivious' to the boy's absence while the former scanned the crowd and gasped. Naruto truly was nowhere to be scene. He was usually with the Sandaime and his wife, but when he looked in their direction Biwako was silently crying and the Sandaime had a sad look on his face.

Kushina was about to go look for Naruto when Minato called her over to discuss something with her. She relented while the present Uchiha family and Inuzuka family left in search for Naruto.

…

_Why? Why don't they notice me? Am I not good enough? Why does tou-san do that? Does he hate me? Why? WHY?! _Naruto cried on top of the roof of the guest house building nearby. Naruto sniffled as he wrapped his arms around his legs and stared at the moon.

"At least when tou-san passes on the clan head status from himself to me like he and kaa-san promised, maybe he'll notice me," Naruto tried to rationalize as he wiped the tears. He sat there for a few minutes, simply thinking in the October air.

"Why are you crying, Naruto?" the little boy turned to see a standing Shisui with a kind smile on his face. Shisui had charcoal eyes signature to the remainder of the Uchiha clan, round face, and curly yet spiky black hair. Naruto knew he was once in ANBU, only resigning from the Captain position three years ago just after his fifteenth birthday.

"S-Shisui-nii?" Naruto sniffled making Shisui smile again.

"You got it," Shisui smiled as he ruffled Naruto's hair making the blonde glare slightly.

"So why were you crying again?" Shisui asked as he sat down next to Naruto.

Naruto was silent as Shisui put an arm around his neck in a brotherly-like fashion. "C'mon, otouto, you can tell me anything," Shisui smiled again making Naruto's eyes brighten.

"W-well…I just have the feeling tou-san is ignoring me and e-every time kaa-san tried to speak up, tou-san would just ask her a question or ask for her to do something…i-it really hurts me, Shisui-nii…I know they used to train Kimiko-chan in favor of me so that she could use c-chakra chains like kaa-san…but now I think tou-san in doing it purposely and kaa-san is oblivious to it…" he explained as he felt Shisui tighten his grip on Naruto slightly as to protect him from something. "D-Do you know why tou-san is doing this, Shisui-nii?" Naruto asked.

Shisui shook his head after a moment. "I don't know why, Naruto, but it has to be for a good reason. I don't know what, but it's got to be pretty good," Shisui said making Naruto's eyes brighten again.

"He's right, Naruto-kun. Your father must have a good reason," Kurenai said from behind Naruto making the boy's eyes go wide as he turned to see Anko and Kurenai, each in their usual provocative uniforms.

"Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan!" Naruto said happily as he hugged the two blushing women.

Meanwhile Shisui sweat-dropped. _The kid's gotta be bipolar or something…_ he chuckled internally.

"Hey, Naru-kun," Anko smiled making Naruto blush slightly.

"When I get to be clan head, I'll get tou-san to acknowledge me!" Naruto beamed making the two chuunin and jonin smile.

Shisui picked up Naruto before the three jumped off the guest house roof to be face to face with a happy Mikoto, impassive Isane, angry Sasuko, angry Hana, relieved Kiba, and ecstatic Tsume.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto!" they exclaimed before Mikoto and Tsume hugging his to death between their respective bosoms making Naruto turn beet red and for the present girls, save Isane as she simply chuckled, to giggle at him.

"We were worried sick about you, Naruto-kun!" the twenty-eight-year-old Mikoto Uchiha said angrily.

"We were looking everywhere for you, Naru-kun!" Tsume added in making the kids, save Isane, to start yelling at him for running out of his own birthday like a meanie.

"I'm sorry, Tsume-chan, Mikoto-chan, I just had to think about something," he said as he cast Shisui, Kurenai, and Anko knowing glances.

"Well, tell someone when you're gonna leave like that, Naruto/Naruto-nii!" Kiba and Hana exclaimed making Naruto nod at the duo.

"You're inconsiderate of what people think about you, Naruto-kun. We care about you," Isane chimed making Naruto blush.

"What Isane-nee said!" Sasuko said making Naruto smile at her making a blush appear on the eight-year-old's cheeks.

"You're not big enough to go out by yourself, Naruto-kun. What if those mean villagers would be out here?" Mikoto said making Naruto pout.

"When I get big and when I'm Clan Head someday, I'll show 'em who's boss!" Naruto exclaimed making the women giggle, save Isane as she just smirked, and for Shisui to shake his head. They all new that ever since the Namikaze Clan was instated thanks to Minato's Swift Release, Naruto wanted to be clan head as was customary for every first son of the clan head. Naruto wanted nothing more than to be a good clan head for their future Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, though their conjunction hadn't gone into effect yet. Hell even Kimiko and Kushina knew that it was his biggest dream.

"Let's get back to the party, ne? We haven't give you our gifts yet, Naruto," Shisui said making Naruto nod at him with a smile.

They reentered the main house to find Kushina and Kimiko to run over and hug Naruto before bonking him on the head independently.

"TELL SOMEONE WHEN YOU'RE GOING OUT, NARUTO-KUN/NII!" they exclaimed though no one at the party paid them any mind.

"Okay, Kimiko-chan, kaa-san," he responded making them hug him again.

Minato appeared at Kushina's and Kimiko's side a moment later.

"Kimiko-chan, Kushina-chan, I have something I want to tell everyone," he smiled at them.

"Alright, I'll just bring Naruto-kun along-," Kushina started.

"C'mon, Kushina-chan, time's a waistin'!" he smiled at her making her nod reluctantly.

Naruto was visibly saddened but brightened up when Shisui put a hand on his shoulder.

Minato stood in front of the whole party with Kimiko and Kushina on either side of him.

"If I could have your attention, everyone," Minato started with a smile on his face. Everyone quieted down then Minato started again. "As all of you know, when I noticed I had the Swift Release, some of my less favorable on the civilian council wanted to put me under CRA, and I declined in a heartbeat," he said making Kushina's heart flutter and for some to go 'awh' at the words. "Since the Namikaze clan has been instated, it has wanted to join to the Uzumaki clan," he smiled at Kushina, "and I would like to announce that I have made my decision for Kimiko Uzumaki-Namikaze to be the clan heir for the future conjunction of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans," he smiled while Kushina, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, and Kimiko each went wide-eyed. The less knowledgeable of the gathered crowd clapped for Kimiko except for Biwako, Hiruzen, the Uchiha family and Inuzuka family as well as for those groups to lock their eyes onto Naruto.

Naruto didn't move, he didn't breathe for what felt like eternity though in reality it was only a minute. A very, _very_ long minute. Shisui was gripping Naruto's shoulder so hard there would definitely be a bruise.

Naruto's breathing started to accelerate as well as for his heart beat to rise. He was visibly starting to hyperventilate as he then bolted for the door making many yell after him. No one saw the tomoe spinning in the eyes of the crying boy as he ran.

_**Present…**_

Naruto hid from the entire village for two years in the Forest of Death. Tsume was sending Inuzuka tracking teams every day after him, as well as for the entire Uchiha family to look for him. Anko, Kurenai, and Kakashi would each look for him as well. Biwako would cry daily and Hiruzen would look also. The Sandaime was the best sensor type in Konoha and with all the chakra enhanced bugs and animals as well as the chakra blocking trees. After one month of constantly balling her eyes out, Kushina would look with Kimiko. When Kushina would get back from a mission, she would resume looking until she was about to pass out from chakra exhaustion, and even then it was only Kimiko that dragged her back saying they would look the next day. The shrubbery located all around the Forest of Death gave off distinct smells that screwed with Inuzuka trackers.

Minato, however, did not a damn thing.

Six months after Naruto's disappearance, Kushina came to her senses after reviewing what had started since Naruto was five. She then promptly halted the conjunction of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, and the divorced Minato one month later taking half of his money, half of their belongings, Kimiko herself, and all Uzumaki related things in the home including fuuinjutsu though Minato had already reviewed most, and they moved to the opposite side of Konoha into a simple two story home next to the Uchiha's though the latter's was a little larger than theirs but that was only because more people had to live there.

And Minato couldn't say a damn thing because the newly proclaimed Uzumaki clan was under the Uchiha clan protection along with Inuzuka so Minato couldn't touch them.

And Kushina still didn't know why Minato would do that, but she would figure it out one day.

When Naruto returned, he was much, much colder. He never referred to anyone with 'chan', 'nee', 'nii', or 'kun'. He simply referred to them with their last name or first name with 'san' depending on his mood. The only people he showed remote affection to were the Sarutobi's.

Naruto was angry at Kushina because she wouldn't speak up, and angry ask Kimiko for not speaking out against Minato. He suffered because of their gutlessness and they both accepted that. They simply wanted their brother and son back.

Back to more pressing matters, Naruto entered the class room clothed in black Shinobi pants, black boot-like sandals, black gloves, and a long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to about mid forearm. He also had a tanto strapped to his back thanks to Shisui giving it to him when he returned. Naruto's physical appearance was the most handsome face that any woman, even Kimiko herself would say he was downright gorgeous. Naruto didn't get his looks from his father, Kimiko actually didn't know where he got his looks while Kimiko got her looks from her father (spiky hair) and mother (round-ish face.) Naruto also had long, black hair with streaks of black in it that ended at his lower back.

"Naruto, you're late…again," Iruka said to the blonde, slightly irritated at him for constantly being late, but yet the boy always slept in class, was late, but he was rookie of the year and has excellent grades.

"I am sorry, Umino-sensei, I was up late last night training. My apologies," Naruto bowed slightly to the instructor.

"Alright, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is here-," he paused as he looked into the furious eyes of Naruto. "R-Right…just Naruto," he said as he put down his clip board after marking Naruto's name from absent to tardy.

Naruto sat in the very top of the room with his tanto on his desk and with his arms crossed. There was also no one in the desk beside him. He leaned back and fell into the land of dreams two minutes later but no one noticed. Iruka did but didn't antagonize the genius because he knew no matter how much Naruto slept, he would make near perfect scores on the next test.

Sasuko, Kiba, Hana, and Kimiko averted their eyes from Iruka to Naruto and they all frowned. _Where did the old Naruto go? _

….

"Why are near, Kiri, brother?" Naruto asked the slightly older Uchiha standing in front of him simply gazing at the clouds.

"**Maybe because we can?" **Black Zetsu retorted sarcastically with a smirk while Naruto remained unfazed and impassive.

The four of them were currently near Kirigakure in a training ground to be more precise. They were in a clearing with a path adjacent to them that most likely led to the village.

"I think Naruto-sama is trying to be sentimental. These could be his last friendly moments with his brother," White Zetsu said making Black Zetsu roll his yellow eyes.

"Do you remember those times after I unlocked my Mangekyo that I would leave Kamui for a certain amount of time and come back?" Obito asked making Naruto nod. "Their Mizukage is the three tails and I have been controlling him to exterminate anyone with a bloodline for seven years. I am merely going back to my job. You? Why you are trespassing," Obito chuckled as well as Naruto.

The two brothers simply stared at each other before Naruto uncrossed one of his arms and offered a hand to Obito. "I wish you good luck," Naruto said neutrally.

"And I hope you don't die until we can face off," Obito chuckled. Naruto cracked a smirk as Obito shook his hand. Naruto unfurled the other hand before turning around and walking off.

"Today, Nii-san, we are friends, but after today, we are enemies…good luck…and may the best sibling win," Naruto spoke as he disappeared in the trees with White Zetsu following close behind.

Obito stood there before turning around and said some words to no one in particular. "Foolish little brother…ojii-sama wanted you to win…"

**REVIEW!**

**A/N Ah, this chapter flowed so nicely. I do hope you enjoyed this one. Why did Minato blatantly disregard Naruto? Well, you'll have to figure his selfish reason out later! And some people have said, 'Don't make him loyal to Konoha' but I kinda have to, to advance the plot…so…yeah…**

**Anyways, REVIEW! I love reviews!**

**Imma go work on Endurance now…god damn writer's block…**

**PEACE! :D**


	3. Annoyances

**A/N Somehow, Endurance's flow for me has just fucked up and it's coming along very slowly so I just decided to work on this while I think about Endurance…**

**Now, to respond to some reviews and questions…**

**When I said 'loyal to Konoha' last chapter, I meant he was going to be JOINING Konoha, not exactly being loyal to them. If he were to enter Konoha right now, there would be absolutely nothing holding him back from leaving, as the story progresses, he's going to be sticking around for the people (harem members), and nothing else. **

**Tsunade, Tsume, Konan, Mei, Kimiko, Kushina, Mikoto, Isane, Sasuko, female Kisame (Introduced this chapter), Shiseru. (Look her up on the Naruto wiki), Yugito, Anko, Kurenai, Pakura, Samui, and Koyuki. Most of you wanted a fifteen or seventeen girl harem and I chose Samui over Mabui. I know this is two over the desired limit, sorry, I couldn't force myself to remove any of the last seven. As I just thought of good ways to introduce them and how they could bond with Naruto. Hopefully it doesn't get in the way of the story but I'll cross that bridge when I get there, I guess.**

**Anywho, let's get on with the chapter!**

…

Naruto jumped from tree to tree with White Zetsu following close behind. The two were currently jumping over a swamp with the trees being over fifty yards high. One missed step and one would plummet to the quicksand under the water below. It was daytime, hot, humid, and misty, the exact opposite of how Naruto liked the weather. He liked it cool, nighttime, and clear weather. He enjoyed the occasional drizzle of rain now and then, but too much and it got annoying. It didn't interfere with his daily life as it just became a bother after so much of it.

Naruto also enjoyed nighttime strolls when he wasn't in the Kamui dimension training as the night usually led to his most…interesting encounters. The encounters weren't always sexual; it just seemed that the night was when the world was truly alive. Whether it was how singular people acted or how the world acted in general. It just seemed to be awake at night, ironically.

He never really understood what appealed to him about the night. Was it the stars? Was it the moon? He didn't really know. He figured it was the vastness of the expanse of space that appealed to him. The freedom and mystery the night could hold. People were often afraid of the night because of what they couldn't see, what they couldn't expect, what they couldn't observe from afar and then react to. It was sort of like him in a way, one glance and he was a fifteen year-old in crimson armor, another and he would be holding his sickle to your throat.

Just that alone, the pure predictableness of how people would react to him appearing on the battlefield was something that could mean their deaths. Naruto did however, have to cut them some slack that not all fifteen-year-olds held the kind of power he had. And he would have more when he received the memories from the blood clone. A possible fifteen years of knowledge from the Professor himself excited Naruto somewhat.

Naruto was curious as to how his clone grew up with a mother, father, sister and had already made plans to not interact with anyone when he got to Konoha. He would simply go to where his grandfather specified which was to go to the Sarutobi compound, and meet with Hiruzen. It could possibly lead to consequences if it was discovered by anyone other than the Sandaime that there were two Naruto's, and it would mean big trouble for his plan.

Naruto then thought about Konoha, the place where he would undoubtedly be spending most of his time for the foreseeable future. He reeled in disgust at the place. Learning about Konoha from someone else's point of view, and you tend to just shake your head in shame at the place. Naruto could tell his grandfather's views were biased but he could tell it was also ninety percent truth. Why on earth would one give away tailed beasts? To appease other villages? Ludicrous! Hashirama could have easily built an empire being in control of them, but he just _had_ to be on somewhat of a level playing field with the other villages. The first Hokage truly was stupid.

The second Hokage abandoned the place of his other clan's birth, Uzushiogakure. Konoha's views on trust, friendship, and allies must have been very, very distorted during Tobirama's reign.

The third hadn't made too many mistakes other than being a spineless ruler, though Naruto knew Tobirama's rule gave the civilians more power than they should have had.

Naruto would make his views on the Fourth Hokage, his father, when he got to Konoha, though for some reason, the young Uchiha could tell they would be bad.

Naruto and Zetsu continued to jump from branch to branch until the two saw a path with solid land on the opposite side of the swamp. From their position high in the threes, they could also see the ocean. Surely there was a dock nearby. If not, he would simply water walk to the mainland.

"Huh…so you really did know where you were going, Naruto-sama," Zetsu chuckled as the two landed on the path. The path seemed stable for it being so close to a swamp so the two decided to start walking, Naruto extending his senses to try and feel for any other chakra signatures.

"Zetsu," Naruto spoke as the two walked before crossing his arms, the plant being snapping his gaze towards his master.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?" Zetsu responded submissively.

"I want for you to scout ahead and find Tsunade Senju. She will be the one to transplant the eyes," Naruto spoke making Zetsu take on a questioning expression.

"Why would she do that, Naruto-sama? If she sees the Sharingan then surely she will refuse. She might have encountered your blood clone in Konoha and know who you are," Zetsu explained his worries.

"From what I have learned, the Senju has a gambling addiction coupled with a very large debt. I will simply pay her, and she will accept or her debt will continue to rise. And it is unlikely that she has met my blood clone. She hasn't been in Konoha for twelve years and she has not had the best relations with the current Hokage," Naruto responded making Zetsu smile.

"Brilliant as ever, Naruto-sama," White Zetsu responded with a nod.

"I will flare my chakra once a day so you will know where I am. And hurry. I wish to transplant them as soon as possible," Naruto spoke making Zetsu nod immediately. The plant-like being merged with the ground a moment later and then he was gone. After a moment Naruto spoke.

"Suck up…" he muttered as he closed his eyes and kept walking along the path.

After a moment of walking, Naruto's senses picked up a large amount of signatures. At least twenty of them possessed the same type of chakra while there was another pair that had unique signatures.

Naruto grew curious as it seemed that the twenty or so similar chakra signatures held malice for the other two. The two unique ones had large chakra reserves, one being very, very large at high Kage while the other had elite ANBU reserves. The twenty and smaller reserved seemed to be clashing against the larger reserved.

Naruto opened his eyes only to speed off in the direction of where the battle was ensuing. He merely wanted to observe the battle.

When Naruto arrived he saw a field with many dead bodies littering it, kunai, shuriken, and other ninja tools littering it. The grass seemed fairly wet so it was safe to assume that many water techniques were used recently. He looked further up the clearing to see the twenty chakra signatures surrounding what he guessed were the two larger reserved. He jumped to the upper part of the clearing to a tall tree to overlook them.

There were at least twenty Kiri ANBU surrounding two women who looked a little worse for wear.

One was tall, towering at least 6'3'', light blue skin, blue lips, and gill-like slits under her amber eyes. She had a cute nose, long, semi-wavy, navy blue hair that reached right under her shoulders with bangs curving to their right on her forehead and another bang covering her left temple that reached the top of her cheekbone. She had a great complexion with a nice hourglass figure. Her bust was at least a DD-Cup with a black, skin-tight shirt covering it reaching above her bellybutton. She also wore skin-tight blue Shinobi pants that hugged her hips. Her last article of clothing consisted of a pair of blue sandals. In her hands she had a large sword with a golden hilt with a skull at the pommel. The sword itself was covered mostly in bandages with the last quarter of it showing reaching the top. The non-covered bandages showed blue, scale-like appendages on the sword.

The other woman had long, wavy, auburn hair that covered her right eye and reached her lower back along with a set of hazel eyes, fair-colored skin, blue-painted lips, cute nose, and a top bun. She had a modest stature of 5'8'' with a D-Cup breast size. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath that she wore a mesh armor that covered slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, fishnet leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with lavender colored high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, and blue nail polish on her fingernails and toenails.

Naruto grew curious as to why these twenty ANBU were trying so desperately to undoubtedly kill these two women. Naruto then went to a realization to what his brother said hours before.

_So these two must have a bloodline…interesting…_ he thought as he grew curious as to what the women possessed as a bloodline.

"**Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu!" (Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique)** the auburn-haired woman shouted as she blew lava in the air that traveled down onto a couple unsuspecting ANBU, instantly incinerating them. Before three more ANBU leaped at her with their tanto's drawn. She flipped in the air just as one nipped her hair making a few strands fly off.

The blue skinned woman swung her giant zanbato (Large Sword) towards another set of ANBU shredding them thanks to the saw-like properties of the sword. The blue-skinned woman jumped back as several kunai flew her way and they impacted the ground. **"Suiton: Goshokuzame!" (Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks) **she called out as she placed her hand on an exceptionally large puddle of water most-likely created by previous water based attacks.

Not a moment later five sharks materialized out of the water and barreled to the closest target and started to encircle him. Screams were heard as he was immediately shredded by the brute yet effective jutsu.

The auburn-haired woman sent out another stream of lava as four more ANBU rushed her. "Die, bloodline scum!" one shouted as he phased out of existence with a puff of smoke signifying he disappeared in a shunshin. The woman's lava impacted two ANBU effectively decommissioning them while the third jumped out of the way before launching a Fuma shuriken at her. She ducked under the chunk of metal before delivering a devastating kick to an ANBU in the leg snapping it before she shoved a kunai she had in her pouch through the bottom of his chin.

She smirked in victory just as the other ANBU that was left earlier jumped out of a nearby tree with nodachi in hand, bringing it in a downward motion on top of her. She looked up and her eyes widened before spewing lava in her hand and letting it harden.

Naruto looked on the scene as an obsidian sword came into existence. She brought the sword up to defend herself effectively parrying the nodachi wielding ANBU. The ANBU jumped back just as the woman swung her sword to his side. Another two ANBU sprang to action and appeared right in front of her, both flying through hand seals before slamming their hand on a puddle they were in.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)** they yelled in sync just as large water dragons came to life out of the water. They were considerably smaller because of the amount of water, but they were still towering over her at one and half stories.

Her eyes widened as she had no time to react. The Water Dragons crashed their way into her at breakneck speeds sending her flying into the air before impacting the ground.

"Mei!" the blue-skinned woman shouted before she growled and impacted another ANBU with her zanbato effectively ending his life. She slammed her hands on another puddle as more sharks formed shredding yet another ANBU before three on the Kiri Nin phased in front of her with their tanto drawn.

She growled in annoyance just as one ANBU jumped on her back. She huffed as she simply fell back onto him, breaking ribs. She flipped up just as the remaining nine ANBU encircled her. They each drew senbon and flung them at her hitting joints making her temporarily paralyzed.

"Shit…" she muttered as she felt her body go numb. She dropped her large sword.

"Bloodline scum…" one muttered as he dragged the blue skinned woman by the hair to where the now tied up Mei was located.

"I thought it was going to be more entertaining than that," Naruto muttered as he continued to watch, his arms crossed. He then closed his eyes and sighed as he heard a click behind him, signifying he had been found…though he had been leaking out chakra purposely.

"Now what do we have here?" the single ANBU muttered behind his mask.

Naruto didn't respond as he phased behind the ANBU, a small amount of blood dripping from the sickle now in his hand.

"What we have is your death," Naruto responded quietly as the head of the ANBU dropped to the ground along with the body.

The eight remaining ANBU encircled the two tied up women two with their tanto drawn ready to decapitate the women.

"Well, Kisamu-chan…it looks like we're in a bit of a jam here," Mei smiley weakly to her childhood friend.

"Looks like it, eh, Mei-chan?" Kisamu grinned revealing her shark-like teeth.

"Any last words, bloodline-scum?" one ANBU said to the two kneeling women.

"We've been talking for the last ten seconds. You're not too bright are ya?" Kisamu spit on his mask.

"You wretch! I'll have to take then baths just to get your bloodline filth off of me!" he yelled at her before slapping her across the face.

"Don't you touch her!" Mei yelled while her chakra suppression seal burn on her back signifying she was trying to use chakra at the moment.

"And what are you going to do about it, whore?" the other ANBU said.

Mei growled just as an ANBU making up the circle outside them yelled out something.

"Taicho(Captain)! One of ours just fell out of a tree headless!" the ANBU yelled making the Captain's eyes widen.

"Someone else is here! Get prepared!" he yelled just as a sickle with a chain attached to it appeared next to his neck. One slight jerking motion later and he was kneeling and his head was on the ground.

"Wha-!" another yelled out just at a chakra disruption blade found itself in his heart. He looked down at it before raising his hands to try and remove it. Blood gurgled out of his mask before he fell to the ground, dead.

"Where is he? I can't sense him!" one yelled as the other five ANBU scanned the area as well.

What they got was a chuckle in return.

They each turned around as well as the two prisoners to see a handsome blonde man dressed in crimson armor with sickle in hand and gunbai in the other. The gunbai was black in color with two sets of three red tomoe on both sections of it. It also had a black chain extending from it to in the blonde man's sleeve.

"You, you killed Taicho!" one yelled as he charged the blonde man.

Naruto merely shifted his gaze to the right of him to see the ANBU charging him. He rolled his eyes as the tanto the ANBU had phased through him.

The ANBU looked at his hands and sword to not see any blood. "H-How-," he was cut off as a sickle imbedded itself in his back.

"Pitiful…" Naruto spoke. "ANBU are weak just as expected…"

The remaining five ANBU looked at each other before three phased out of existence with puffs of smoke in their wake.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," **Naruto heard two voice yell behind him to see two one story and half tall water dragons rocketing towards him. Naruto turned on heel before swinging his gunbai at the two water dragons repelling them both thus turning them into large quantities of water.

The ANBU went wide eyed as Naruto shifted his gaze to the other two ANBU behind him. He swung sickle, the chain lengths extending as it got further away from him. The two ANBU that were charging him stopped to defend but went wide-eyed at what happened next.

Naruto jerked the sickle back slightly making it fly over the two hostages' heads and then behind him to decapitate one of the ANBU that had launched the water dragon at him making the other gasp.

Naruto looked up and left before swinging his fan making a large gust of air be produced before it flew at a singular ANBU with a nodachi in hand making him fly backward.

The two ANBU behind Naruto jumped in the air before hailing a multitude of kunai and shuriken at him. Naruto raised his fan above his head blocking all of them. The ANBU above landed on either side of Naruto before Naruto ducked with his fan still above him. A slight twitch of his left wrist and it was over for the two ANBU as Naruto's sickle reeled back in bisecting one ANBU before the other was kicked in the air by Naruto. Naruto's chain wrapped around the length of the ANBU with the sickle ending at his head effectively decapitating him.

Naruto flicked his wrist towards himself making the chain unwrap around the body. Naruto caught the sickle in his hand with it dripping even more blood than before.

Naruto looked at the two tied up women before putting his gunbai on his back. Though he did throw his sickle behind him to a nearby tree. All three could hear it cut through flesh. A second later after the sickle retracted, the legs and torso fell from the tree with a nodachi clinking to the ground as well.

"So weak…" Naruto muttered as he put the sickle on his hip. He waked over to where the fallen zanbato was before picking it up.

He noticed that the scales seemed to retract a bit further toward the sword.

He walked calm over to where the two shell-shocked women were still tied up. He thought something as he looked at the sword. _I want one…_ he thought with an internal chuckle.

Naruto planted the sword on the ground before going behind the two women silently before untying them.

"T-Thank you," Mei said slowly as she rubbed her wrists before gazing up at the handsome blonde man.

Naruto remained silent as he untied Kisamu's bindings.

"Yeah, thanks I guess," Kisamu said as she stood up before plucking senbon out of her joints. Naruto's stature of 5'9'' seemed kind of small compared to this woman's. She walked over to her precious Samahada and put a hand on it before retracting back slightly. She then looked at the blonde man starting to walk away. _His chakra is so…dark… _she thought as chills ran up and down her spine.

"W-Wait!" Mei called out making the blonde man stop. "Can we at least know your name?" she asked.

"My name is none of your concern," Naruto replied.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Kisamu said making Naruto roll his eyes before resuming to walk.

"Damnit, wait!" Mei said as she grabbed onto his sleeve. Before she could even register it, Naruto had his sickle at her throat.

"Don't touch me," he said simply while she just looked him wide-eyed. Kisamu tensed as she looked at him.

Naruto retracted his sickle before crossing his arms. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I-I want you to train us!" she blurted out making his raise an eyebrow and for Kisamu to drop her jaw.

"You can't be serious, Mei-chan!" she yelled.

Naruto ignored the twenty-one-year-old blue-haired woman before looking directly at the twenty-year-old Mei. "Why would I want to train you?"

"Because you're strong! You took care of those ANBU like it was nothing!" she responded adamantly.

"If I'm strong then that makes you weak," Naruto responded hoping to dissuade her. She was getting very annoying and he was on a schedule.

"Hey, asshole, shut up-," Kisamu started but was cut off.

"Yes, we're weak! But we want to be strong so can you please train us?" she asked pleadingly. Kisamu looked at Mei with wide eyes.

Naruto looked at her for a moment before asking her another question. "What would you do with the strength I could give you?" he asked her.

"We would come back here and help fight with the bloodline rebels," she responded immediately. She was very firm in her belief that as was her duty to help the other bloodline rebels fight to overthrow the current Mizukage.

"Come here," Naruto said impassively as he looked at Kisamu with a lazy, half-lidded gaze.

She 'tch'ed' before situating Samahada on her back. She then walked over to Naruto and Mei before crossing her arms.

"Why do you fight for those that have bloodlines?" he asked both of them.

"Because the Mizukage hates bloodlines and we have bloodlines. That's why," Kisamu said with an even gaze.

After a moment Naruto spoke. "Is that all?" he said making their eyes widen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" it was Mei's turn to make an outburst.

"What I mean, is that all? Here's an example. Did he kill your family, did his troops?" They shook their heads no. "Did he rape you personally or did his troops?" Again, no, "Did he steal from you?" No, "Did he do _anything _aside from try to kill you?" Nope. "Then what are your reasons?" he asked.

"What do you mean reason!? His troops tried to kill us!" Kisamu shouted.

"And people try to kill me a majority of the time. It doesn't mean I try to fight them just because I feel like I have a duty to," Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Kisamu and Mei stood in silence for a few minutes. "…Then where will we go?" Mei asked quietly as she looked at the ground. Kisamu surprisingly remained silent.

"Anywhere in the Elemental Nations, Kumo as they have a love for bloodlines, Suna as they would love a lava bloodline. Be Mercenaries, prostitutes for all I care," Naruto responded coldly as he was quickly becoming annoyed.

Mei and Kisamu rolled their eyes at the last comment as they seemed to pick up on the man in front of him being naturally cold.

Mei perked up as she thought of something. "Does anywhere mean we can come with you?" she asked making Naruto glare at her.

He sighed as he turned around and began to walk. He might as well humor them as the one with auburn hair did not seem to want to give up any time soon. "I have one requirement which is be quite," he said making Kisamu fake salute at him.

"You got it, boss," she said with a toothy grin making him grunt in annoyance.

"So what's your name, boss?" Mei giggled as she caught up with Naruto with her blue-skinned companion not far behind.

"Naruto," he said simply as he dusted off his clothes before crossing his arms.

"So, Naruto-kun, what do you like to do?" Mei asked politely.

Naruto remained silent.

"Looks like our sensei is a real charmer," Kisamu muttered dryly with a small smirk making Naruto sigh again.

….

"Why are you here again?" Kushina stated coldly as she and Minato stood outside the academy. The latter was wearing his usual attire while she was wearing a pair of black Shinobi pants with blue sandals, red Shinobi long-sleeve shirt, and a katana at her hip with her forehead protector being around her bicep.

Minato looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then averted his gaze back to the academy main entrance. "I'm here to greet our daughter," he responded evenly.

"And what about our son?" Kushina said as she glared at Minato outright.

"He's no longer our son, remember? He stopped being mine ten years ago and yours at seven," Minato explained to her not bothering to meet her gaze. "Now he's basically the Sandaime's second son," he added making a pang of pain go through her heart.

"Why do you hate him so much? What did he do to you?!" Kushina almost yelled.

Minato looked at her right in the eye. "He stole something from me," he responded.

Kushina looked confused as to what Naruto could have possibly stolen from her ex-husband. Before she could say anything a voice called out.

"Kaa-chan, tou-san!" Kimiko called out as Minato turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, Kimiko-chan," Minato smiled to her as he picked her up in a hug with a friendly smile on his face.

"Tou-san, how have you been?" she asked as she was put down.

"Just busy with work and all," he chuckled with a smile. "You're still coming over this weekend, right? We can work on the Rasengan some more then," he smiled at her making her nod repeatedly.

"Of course, tou-san!" she smiled. A moment later a cat masked ANBU landed next to the three in a kneeling position.

"Hokage-sama, the Kazekage is here to discuss the technicalities of the Chuunin exams. He requests your presence immediately," the ANBU said in a distinct feminine voice.

"Alright, I'll see you this weekend then, Kimiko-chan," he smiled to her before leaving in a yellow flash. Even after the divorce, Kimiko tried to act as a bridge between her mother and father. She knew that that they would never get back together, but she loved them both and couldn't be without both of them in her life, them and Naruto.

Kushina rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner. It was always like Minato to show off. "Hey, kaa-chan, can I go with Hana-chan. Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, and Sasuko-chan to Akimichi Barbeque? I got the money so, is that alright?" she asked with a beaming smile.

"Of course, Kimiko-chan, but I've got a question for you…" Kushina said to her daughter making Kimiko snap her full attention to her mother. "H-How's Naruto-kun been doing in class?" she asked timidly.

"The same as always kaa-chan…" she responds dejectedly, "He's always late for class with the same excuse that he was training and slept in. When he gets there, he goes back to sleep only to wake up during tests and then makes nearly perfect grades on them. When we go outside to train as a class, he stands there with his eyes closed. When it's his turn he dominates who he gets paired with. He got paired with Sasuko-chan a couple weeks ago and knocked her out not five seconds later with one hit…"

"Then that at least means he didn't want to hurt her…" Kushina deduced making Kimiko nod.

"That's what me, Sasuko-chan and Hana-chan thought, too," Kimiko responded. Kushina smiled at her daughter before kissing her on the forehead.

"Try to get through to him, okay?" Kushina smiled making Kimiko nod immediately.

"I try every day," she smiled.

"Kimiko-chan, your mom say it's alright?!" Ino shouted from about twenty feet away from Kimiko making the young Uzumaki look over to her blonde friend before smiling and nodding. Kimiko saw Hana, Sasuko, and Hinata with Ino.

"I'll see you tonight, kaa-chan!" Kimiko called out as she ran over to catch up with her friends.

Kushina smiled at Kimiko as her gaze traveled over to academy seeing all the children piling out with their parents waiting for them.

"You're looking for Naruto-kun aren't you?" a voice said behind Kushina for her to turn around and see Tsume and Mikoto standing there, the latter with a sad smile on her face and the former with her arms crossed and sad expression.

Tsume wore her usual jonin attire which consisted of her jonin flak jacket, black long-sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on both of the arms and sleeves rolled up to mid-forearm. She also wore black, slightly baggy shinobi pants with tape going from her ankle to mid-shin. She also wore blue shinobi sandals.

Mikoto wore black, skin tight Shinobi pants with black sandals and navy blue long-sleeve skin-tight shirt with a katana on her right hip. She and Kushina were the top partners in Konoha so they decided to dress the part, Kushina wearing red and Mikoto blue.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Kushina chuckled with a sheepish smile on her face. "Did you kids say anything about Naruto when you asked?" she asked.

"What'd Kimiko-chan say?" Tsume asked as she wanted to compare what Kiba and Hana said first.

"She said that he comes to class late every other day with the excuse that he was training late and overslept, he sleeps during class and only wakes up for tests and to go outside for some exercises, when they spar he demolishes his opponents," Kushina said making Mikoto chuckle at the last part.

"Sasuko-chan's been pushing herself every day after that," she said making the three women chuckle.

"That's basically what Kiba and Hana said," Tsume responded.

"Same with Sasuko," Mikoto muttered.

The three were silent before Tsume's sharp eyesight caught a window opening on the side of the academy before seeing Naruto jump out of it onto a nearby branch.

"Why'd he jump out of the window?" Tsume asked herself thought Mikoto and Kushina caught it.

"What do you mean?" they asked in tandem.

"Naruto, he just jumped out of the window and then into the forest," Tsume responded as she jumped to a nearby tree just outside the window with Kushina and Mikoto following. Their eyes widened as they saw one of the academy teachers, Suzume, bared out on her desk, her hair a mess, glasses off, pants off and shirt to either side exposing her breasts. It was obvious that she had just had sex as Tsume could smell the musk. She was clearly panting and one could see her snatch with neatly trimmed black hair above it with semen leaking from it.

Kushina Mikoto and Tsume were each blushing madly as it was obvious Naruto had just had sex with one of his teachers.

"T-That hussy! I should get a lawyer on her ass for defiling a child, _my _child!" Kushina sputtered in outrage.

"As much as I would love for you to do that, Kushina, you can't do that…neither you nor Minato are his guardians any more, and Sandaime-sama would just give Naruto a pat on the wrist if we took this to him. Only he can press charges and once he sees that Naruto consented, he won't punish him," Mikoto said as she averted her eyes from the scene.

Kushina sighed as it was true. Only the clan heads and the Hokage knew about Naruto's secret induction into the Sarutobi clan after he returned from the Forest of Death. As much as she and Minato wanted to argue, Hiruzen would ruin their reputations by charges of child neglect if they didn't let him be inducted. The part about the threat was behind closed doors of course, but Mikoto and Tsume knew but they didn't blame Kushina.

"I just hope he's being safe in all this…" Kushina muttered as Tsume patted her on the back.

"It's alright, Kushina-chan…and hey, maybe I'll try him out one day," she cackled with a wink making Kushina sputter. "He's obviously good at it if he can make a woman look like that," she said as they looked at the exhausted and panting Suzume.

Kushina grumbled as she blushed at the thought of Naruto making Tsume howl and moan his name. Naruto _was _very handsome and he looked to be good in bed, er, desk- agh, bad Kushina! She scolded herself in the end.

"While you two are conversing on Kushina's child's sex life, I'm going to try and find Naruto," Mikoto rolled her eyes as she jumped to another tree in the direction Naruto was heading. Tsume cackled while Kushina huffed before they followed Mikoto also.

With Naruto…

Naruto sighed as he thought of his evasion and stealth skills. They obviously needed work if he didn't see his birth mother and her friends there. He picked them up as soon as he entered the woods by the academy.

He sat on a hill with one leg hanging from it and the other one brought up and cupped around his arms, knee at his chin, simply thinking. This was his favorite place to think as it was the only place aside from the Hokage monuments that peered over the village walls.

He often thought about the day's events or how…hollow he felt inside. It was like he was missing something. He couldn't think of anything he was missing. He didn't desire a relationship with a woman. He didn't desire acceptance, he didn't desire anything. He knew it wasn't his hormones as he kept them sated with sex. He was content with what he had which was a mother or grandmother figure, a father or grandfather figure, a sibling and friend he found in Asuma. He didn't want to rekindle his old relationship with his friends and blood family.

Did he desire to be stronger? Or course, but he knew that wasn't it…

He was snatched from his thoughts as his ear twitched as he heard a rustling behind him. He didn't look behind him because he knew it was his birth mother, Tsume, and Mikoto.

"How may I help you today, Uzumaki-san, Inuzuka-san, and Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked casually as he let his other leg hang off the cliff before putting his arms behind him to support him. He had long laid his tanto beside him so it wouldn't be awkward sitting down.

Kushina visibly flinched as she heard him call her 'Uzumaki-san'. Mikoto rubbed her back soothingly as the three of them came into full view to see Naruto with his long mane of hair swaying with the wing atop the large hill.

Tsume and Mikoto were fairing no better as they heard him say that to them. They inwardly smiled as they remembered the boy who called them 'Mikoto-chan' and 'Tsume-chan.' Now it was replaced with someone with a much colder heart.

"H-How was your day at school, Naruto-kun?" Kushina smiled shyly as she gazed at the back of his head.

Naruto didn't respond.

"I hope it was good. Kimiko-chan and I are doing well at home. She just finished her second pathway on Uzumaki Kenjutsu-," she stopped immediately as she saw Naruto turn his head to where his left eye was visible and looking at her directly.

She remembered when Naruto asked her when he was seven to train with Kimiko in Kenjutsu but Minato had quickly averted her that the stress relief aspect of training with your sword could also help even out emotions.

Mikoto and Tsume saw how Naruto reacted when Kushina mentioned the Kenjutsu and frowned as they remembered Naruto talking to them about that particular event.

After minute, Kushina decides to speak again. "Naruto-kun…we know what you did earlier to the teacher…" she said hoping to draw out at least some emotion from him.

"Yes, and?" he asked her as he continued to gaze out over the forest below.

"It's wrong and you shouldn't be having sex at your age," Kushina berated him making him chuckle.

"_Now_, you want to become my mother?" he responded evenly making her eyes widen.

"I was your mother!" Kushina yelled back as her eyes began to water.

"Yes, a mother who put the needs of her daughter and happiness of her now ex-husband in front of her son. A mother who was too much of a coward to stand up for said son," Naruto responded to her.

Mikoto and Tsume wanted to protest but Naruto seemed to have prepared for this moment with facts so they couldn't argue.

Kushina cried silently as both Tsume and Mikoto put comforting hands on her shoulders. Naruto then spoke up as he stood up before crossing his arms to look at the late afternoon sun.

"Does, Kimiko-san know?" Naruto asked her though all three older women rose an eyebrow.

"K-Know what, Naruto-kun?" she asked as she wiped her eyes.

"About the Kyuubi sealed inside her gut," he asked her as he turned on heel to see each of them wide-eyed. "I meditate daily and not once have I found a shred of the Kyuubi's existence. I've meditated so much that I've even developed a mind-scape to where I can access all of my memories. I've read Mito-sama's notes on how she visited the Kyuubi during its imprisonment inside of her. And I have also traveled my mind-scape and have not found the nine-tails. It seems my _father_," he spat out the word like it was acid, "wanted a scape-goat so Kimiko-san could live a peaceful life…" he finished.

"Naruto-kun…you're not going to tell the villagers are you…?" Mikoto asked the blonde haired boy, no, _man,_ in front of her. He had proved to her that he more than worthy of that title earlier. Tsume merely watched him to see if any of the old Naruto was still in there. The one that she adored.

Naruto looked at her before walking past her, his arms still crossed as he walked. He stopped just as the trees and shrubbery began. "No…I won't…I refuse to let her live the life I did…and it's not like any villager would believe the Kyuubi brat anyways…" he said as he walked forward again. "Oh, and Uchiha-san…" he said to Mikoto making her look at the man.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she responded to him as she looked at the back of his head.

"Please tell your oldest daughter to stop spying on me when I train…it gets rather annoying to hide so many things from her," he said to making her go wide-eyed. An academy student sensing an ex-ANBU? That was never heard of!

"And, Uzumaki-san, I am not stupid. I preform an anti-impregnation jutsu after every time I have sex," he told her before he disappeared in a smokeless shunshin.

A moment later Kushina fell to the ground weeping as both Mikoto and Tsume knelt down beside her. "Damn you, Minato…DAMN YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled as she slammed her fists on the ground repeatedly.

With Kimiko and co…

The five of them had just walked into Akimichi Barbeque and were immediately met with a friendly waiter. He was obviously not an Akimichi as he lacked the sufficient…mass to equate one to their clan status, but each of the friends knew that Choza, the owner and current head of Akimichi Clan, hired non-Akimichi so other clan members could carry out more tasks throughout their clan.

"And how may I help you, Hyuuga-sama, Namikaze-sama, and Uchiha-sama?" the waiter asked with a friendly smile. He was an average looking man with a shaved head, apron on, white button up and khaki slacks with black dress shoes.

Hana and Ino rolled their eyes at how they weren't addressed but waved it off. "Ah, yes, seats for five please?" Kimiko asked while the waiter immediately nodded before getting five menus. He then led the five women to a booth with a window.

The waiter left only to be replaced with a good looking woman. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had black hair tied in a ponytail, black apron on, white t-shirt, and blue jean pants. She wore a pair of black tennis-shoes and also sported a million-dollar smile.

"What may I get you girls?" she asked with a smile as she pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Soda," Ino responded.

"Soda," Kimiko said.

"Ah, uh, water," Hinata chimed.

"Soda," Sasuko said.

"Water," Hana voiced her option.

"Alright, I'll be back in just a minute," she smiled as she flipped down her notepad.

"So…what do you guys want to talk about?" Hana said as she intertwined her fingers and put her elbows on the table

"How about boys?" Ino said with a grin making Hinata 'eep.'

"Alright then, which boy, Ino-chan?" Kimiko grinned just as the waitress returned with their drinks before scurrying off to tend to other customers.

"How about your hottie of a brother, Kimiko-chan?" Ino grinned again while Hana, Sasuko, and Kimiko herself did a spit-take. Hinata just 'eep'ed' again as she sunk into the seat.

"W-What?" Kimiko asked with a blush.

"Oh come on, you know your brother's hot," Ino grinned. "Hana-chan, you think he's hot, right?" Ino asked the blushing Inuzuka.

"Hehe, she does have me there, Kimiko-chan," Hana said sheepishly.

"What about you, Hinata-chan?" Ino asked the heiress.

"I, um…he is v-very attractive, K-Kimiko-chan," she said to Kimiko.

"Sasuko-chan?" Ino chimed.

"O-Of course n-not!" she declined adamantly with a blush.

"I'll take that as a yes…so, Kimiko-chan, do _you_ think your brother's hot?" she asked the red-haired Kunoichi.

Kimiko blushed crimson and looked as her friends before sinking her seat only for the blush to intensify. "Yes, he's pretty hot, I guess," she responded to the Yamanaka heiress.

"I knew it; you have a crush on your brother!" Ino laughed heartedly.

Kimiko grumbled as her face threatened to turn into a tomato.

"Speaking of hot brothers… there he is now," Ino said as she saw Naruto enter the restaurant before sitting in a booth by himself just as the waitress from earlier walked up to him. She flipped open her notepad before writing something in it. She then ripped it off and put it right in front of Naruto. They saw him smirk.

"…Meet me at that address at nine," Kimiko heard the waitress say to him before she resumed her normal job of taking orders.

"What'd you guys think she said to him?" Ino asked as she looked at Naruto looking at the menu.

Kimiko felt a bit of jealousy rise up in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the waitress. "She slipped him a piece of paper with her address on it and said to meet her there at nine," Kimiko responded as she gained a frown and put her elbow on the table.

"Wow, what a whore," Sasuko muttered as she watched Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

"Tell me about it," Kimiko responded as she traced her finger on the top of the glass she had.

"So…then let's follow him then," Hana said making Ino cackle and for Sasuko, Kimiko, and Hinata to sputter.

"Great! We'll go to the Sarutobi residence and wait for him there before following him," Hana grinned.

With Naruto…

He had just pocketed the paper before ordering water to drink. He was frustrated and normally didn't go to the women's houses when they invited him, but he'd go. He had a bit left in his and Suzume surprisingly didn't satisfy him. She and he both knew that it was just a casual thing but neither really cared. He was very aware of Kimiko and her friends whispering about him but he didn't care.

He had slept with a number of women, unknown to him just like his real self, including the Nara clan's head's wife, Yoshino, a few civilians, and a couple Kunoichi here and there. Naruto really didn't go to them, they came to him. Yoshino explained to him that her husband hadn't been meeting her needs lately and explained that it was just a one, maybe two-time thing…and now they met every other week.

A male waiter came back this time to take his food order. He ordered their special which consisted of a barbeque ribs with a salad on the side.

Naruto closed his eyes but opened them as he sensed a low-Kage chakra source enter the establishment. He opened them to see none other than Isane Uchiha making her way over to his booth.

She now wore a black, loose, long-sleeve V-neck shirt with a fishnet-mesh underneath it. The V-Neck did show her large and very ample cleavage sitting at low D-cups. She had tape going from her wrists up to her mid-forearm and black fingerless gloves on. She also wore a pair of some-what baggy black pants with tape going from ankle to mid-shin. For shoes she wore a pair of black shinobi sandals and often painted her toenails and fingernails black. At her hip sat a katana with a golden hilt guard, black sheath, and red hilt. If she were to draw it, it would have been completely hollow along the length of it with silver blade. She had a beautiful complexion with charcoal eyes, long black hair that fell to just below her shoulder blades, and her beautiful heart-shaped face. Her Konoha forehead protector was situated round her neck.

"May I have a seat?" she asked as she stood in front of his booth. She looked at him with his fingers intertwined and elbows on the table, his chin resting on his fingers. He looked more aged than he should have been, in the mental sense and somewhat in the physical sense given his height and body build.

"You may, Uchiha-san," he said, not even looking at her when he spoke. He simply gazed out the window as she sat there with her katana now resting in her lap and one hand cupping the other on the table. "How may I help you today?" he asked her plainly, still not looking at her.

"I know you have the Sharingan," she told him, hoping to get at least a reaction out of him. She didn't even get a batted eyelash.

"And I know you have the Mangekyo," he responded to her making her once neutral eyes widen slightly. "I do some spying of my own. You need to work on your sensing skills or I'm just getting that good," he told her impassively as he continued to look out the window.

"When did you get the Sharingan?" she asked him after a while.

"The night when I disappeared," he told her.

"Yes, the emotional trauma would have caused that. Does your family have any Uchiha relatives?" she asked him.

"That was the first thing I did when I got back from the Forest of Death. Minato was given up at an orphanage at the age of one so it is likely either my paternal grandmother or grandfather was an Uchiha, and then he or she sealed his Sharingan. Kushina is out of the question as her listed relatives go back generations," he quickly deduced.

_He is quite the genius as I came to the same conclusion, _Isane thought. She looked at Naruto.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" he asked her.

"No, I am not. Would it bother you if I did?" Isane responded hoping to get a glimpse of emotion other than impassiveness.

"It would be quite annoying to have questions and for Sasuko-san to bother me seeing as how mine if fully matured. My father would probably do blood work and compare it to an Uchiha's. They would likely see similarities and he would deduce that his mother or father sealed his Sharingan and would work to remove the seals," Naruto said as peered into the surprised eyes of Isane.

_He truly is a genius…_ she trailed off.

"If that is all, my meal is here," he told her making her nod her head.

"Good day, Naruto-kun," she said as he spared her a glance before he began to eat. She sighed internally as she walked out of the restaurant.

With Kimiko…

"Why was your sister over there, Sasuko-chan?" Ino asked the eating Uchiha.

"She talks to Naruto every now and then so it isn't strange. You have any idea what they were talking about, Kimiko-chan? She looked pretty serious," Sasuko asked the eating red-head.

Kimiko shook her head no making Sasuko suck her teeth in annoyance.

"It's not our business to know anyways," Kimiko said innocently while Hana, Ino, and Sasuko gave her deadpan expressions.

"Y-You did listen in on him when the waitress was t-talking to him, K-Kimiko-chan," Hinata told her making her whistle innocently.

"Ah-hah! Kimiko-chan's jealous!" Ino cackled making Kimiko spit her food onto Sasuko. The former gained a sheepish expression as the latter's eye twitched. Hana howled in laughter while Ino cackled madly with Hinata giggling slightly.

"Hehe, sorry?" Kimiko said as she rubbed the back of her head.

….

One day later...

"Ugh, are we there, yet?" Kisamu complained as she, Naruto, Mei, and the newly arrived White Zetsu walked along a path.

"Yeah, are we there yet?" Mei pouted.

"DOES THE GOD-DAMN MAP SAY WE'RE THERE YET?! NO! NOW SHUT UP!" White Zetsu shouted as Kisamu and Mei gained sheepish expressions.

Zetsu looked back at the close-eyed and cross-armed Naruto before chuckling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Naruto-sama," he chuckled. "I guess they don't know how far away Yugakure is," he said.

Naruto merely spared him a glance before closing his eyes. He then looked back at the smiling and laughing Kisamu and Mei.

He sighed internally. It was going to be a _long_ walk…

**REVIEW!**

**A/N Guys, I truly am sorry about not updating Endurance like I promised but it seems that this story just comes first in my mind when I'm thinking and I can't get anywhere with Endurance…fucking writer's block…**

**Sorry again if you don't like the size of the harem, again I couldn't restrain myself. I hope it doesn't interfere with the story, but again, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.**

**Anywho REVIEW!**

**PEACE! :D**


	4. True or False

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites. It really means a lot to me that you guys like this story.**

**And also, to the guest 'BottleAndAGun'. I won't rage at you or anything, but I will say that this is an UCHIHA Naruto story. Notice how in my previous chapters I didn't say 'young Uzumaki' but instead young UCHIHA. It has been noted that most Uchiha (Obito, Sasuke, Madara, Itachi, Fugaku,) are cold, so don't complain to me how you don't like the characters written by Kishimoto. (And thank you, Darkness Shadow, for sticking up for me)**

**Let's get on with the chapter, then!**

...

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to Mei and Kisamu's banter. It was about six or so and it had been about one day and eight hours since they had been with him. He had learned quite a bit about them even if he hadn't said a word.

As in, Mei was the type of person who was flirty, but her actions and what she said told him that she was afraid of being hurt and refused to truly open her heart to anyone. What Naruto heard, Mei often talked about sex, but again, the way she talked, the way she spoke about sex, he could easily tell she was one of the unknowledgeable virgins out there.

She also liked roses, to eat sweets, and have a picnic on a hillside.

Whenever he talked to Obito about relationships, Obito never really gave him a straight answer about it but always told him to never listen unless you want to fuck them and then be gone the next day. To Naruto, that was all he knew about relationships. Well, aside from books, shitty books he might add, so he wasn't _totally_ clueless.

What he learned about Kisamu, was that she put up a tough façade but she seemed to be vulnerable on the inside. It seemed that Kisamu had been abused a child, how did Naruto know that? When Mei talked about her father and how awesome he was, Naruto noticed that Kisamu seemed to freeze up and look at the ground for a while.

It was just an assumption, but then again, he really didn't care because it wasn't his business.

When Mei brought up the subject of sex, Kisamu acted like she was all big and bad saying she fucked a guy unconscious, Naruto figured that she beat a guy unconscious after he more than likely tried to rape her. It was all in the tone of voice, and subtle movements. A twitch, a change in posture, a change in the pace of speech, it was all there.

Having been trained in the art of true lying by his grandfather, and emotional decay on his part, Naruto knew it all. What is true lying, one may ask? It was being trained in not giving away a single tick. Not a change in the pace of heart, not starting to sweat, not tapping your finger, not batting an eyelash, not getting jumpy, nothing. If Naruto were to ever be interrogated, the interrogators would have a tough time getting any info from him, and would have a tougher time trying to ascertain it being true or false…and an even tougher time capturing him in the first place.

Suffice to say, he had an _awesome_ poker face.

Naruto glanced over to Zetsu of who was chatting away with a clone of his. They were having a conversation about how if they got a hold of the Shodaime Hokage's DNA, that they could perfect their Mokuton and be able to make more clones faster than their current pace. Naruto rolled his eyes at that as Zetsu's conversation was restricted to his own knowledge.

It was humorous really; he chuckled lightly at it though only Zetsu caught it. The plant-like being blinked before he looked at the clone beside him and then back to Naruto. Zetsu sweat-dropped slightly as the other clone suddenly dropped dead before dissipating into the ground and then turning into a tree sapling.

"Idiot…" Naruto breathed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with a slight grin.

Mei and Kisamu saw the grin and both ceased talking. At first the thought he was a robot capable of no emotion of than impassiveness but the thought went out the window as they saw the curl in his lips.

"So he does have some emotion in there," Kisamu grinned slightly.

Mei simply sighed dreamily. Even for been a total ass, he was the most handsome one. And speaking of asses, she had been checking his out for a while.

Though as soon as Naruto's grin appeared it vanished behind a cold, hard visage with his cerulean blue eyes losing their shine. They became dull and devoid of any emotion as he continued onward, his companions not far behind.

"So, boss-kun, what are we gonna learn if you're actually going to teach us anything?" Kisamu asked as she put her hands behind her head.

Naruto peered at her out of the corner of his eyes before averting them forward. "You are going to learn chakra control for starters," he responded.

Kisamu raised an eyebrow. "My chakra control is fine. Why not some more water jutsu? Samahada felt that you had that affinity so why not start there?" she asked him.

"Any jutsu is useless if you put too much chakra into it. And your chakra control is not 'fine', it is mid-chuunin at best. You will exhaust yourself easily and will be vulnerable to attack," he responded. "You probably have not noticed because of your abnormally high reserves but it does put a significant drain on you," he added.

"Terumi-san, you have low-jonin control but you need to widen your area of techniques. You rely too much on your Yōton release. Tell me, what are the two components that make up the **Yōton (Lava)** Kekkai Genkai?" Naruto asked her.

"Fire and earth," she responded.

"Then you need to learn techniques in those branches as well. Use those on your enemy first and then catch them off guard with the lava," he explained calmly.

Her eyes widened. "I…I never thought of that," she said slowly. "I also have the **Futton (Boil)** Kekkai Genkai. Should I learn water techniques as well?" she asked him. She got a curt nod in return.

"And do _you_ know any fire, earth, or water techniques, boss-kun?" Kisamu asked with a toothy grin.

Naruto looked at her as he walked for a moment before extending a hand in Zetsu's direction. The plant-like being quickly caught on to what he was wanting and reached into his gut which was actually a portal to the Kamui dimension. His clones lacked the portal so it was only unique to him.

Kisamu and Mei went wide-eyed as he pulled out three pieces of paper. Naruto took the piece of paper before he stopped walking. He turned to them before handing them each a piece of paper.

"This is known as chakra paper. By channeling your chakra into the paper it will tell you your elemental affinities and possible advanced affinities you have. I will demonstrate," he said as he channeled his chakra into the paper.

The paper split into five parts. One part immediately burst into blue fire signifying his extremely strong affinity for fire. Another turned into dust. The next became soaked signifying his strong affinity for water. The next simply fell to the ground before turning into a sapling of a pine tree. The last burned with unholy black flames. "As you can see, the blue flames signified I have a strong fire affinity. The one that turned into dust is my earth affinity. The one that became wet is water. The sapling shows the **Mokuton (Wood)** Kekkai Genkai, a strong affinity for it at that, and the last shows my **Enton (Blaze)** Kekkai Genkai," he explained.

"Blaze Release? What's that?" Mei asked him while Kisamu was gaping at him that he had the Mokuton Kekkai Genkai.

"The Blaze Release is bestowed upon those who have an extremely, and abnormally, high fire affinity. They can also control fire to a high degree," he stopped speaking as he snapped his fingers making a flame ignite on his index finger. He held it there on his gloved finger before it dissipated. "Now, as I did, channel your chakra into the paper."

They both nodded and Naruto watched Mei's results first. Mei did what was told and like Naruto, hers cut into five pieces. The first caught fire, the second became damp, the third crumbled into dust, the fourth turned black and into obsidian while the last simply evaporated into steam.

Kisamu channeled her chakra and got interesting results. The paper sliced into three pieces. The first turned straight into water signifying her extreme affinity for water. The second crinkled and sparked several times signifying her high affinity for lightning. The last turned black before it turned into a literal bolt of black lightning.

"So you have the **Ranton (Storm)** Release…and a unique branch of it as well…most interesting," Zetsu spoke curiously.

"Do you have any unique jutsu for your Storm Release?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head. "I can only make a few bolts but they're not lethal. They can paralyze a person for a few seconds but that's about it," she explained sadly. Not a moment later Naruto threw her two scrolls.

"One is a B-Rank lightning jutsu while the other is a C-Rank water jutsu. If I am to be your 'sensei' then I will not allow you to be weak," he said with a glare. He then reached into his satchel and tossed two more scrolls to Mei.

"One is a B-Rank water jutsu while the other is a C-Rank fire jutsu. You two must reach at least mid-jonin in chakra control before you attempt to perform your B-Rank jutsu. I have no doubt you will be able to do it but this is my requirement," he told them with another glare.

They simply looked at each other before back at him with small smiles and a nod. "Zetsu, scout ahead a few miles to find an adequate area for a campsite," Naruto spoke as he turned around.

Zetsu nodded his head immediately. "Of course, Naruto-sama," he said as he merged with the ground.

Naruto turned around as Mei and Kisamu opened the scrolls before Mei walked up close behind him to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Naruto-kun or _sensei-kun_," she purred.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "I've gotta say, boss-kun, this is the most you've ever spoke in the time we've known you," Kisamu spoke with a slight grin. "What brought it up?"

Naruto didn't respond.

"Ah, that's more familiar," Mei giggled.

That night…

It was around eight P.M. when Naruto, Mei, and Kisamu stopped walking through the forest. They had just exited Wave Country and Naruto was glad for that. The mist was irritating and the negative feeling was everywhere in the country.

_It seemed that Gato was still in control… _Naruto thought without a care in the world. It was their problem not his.

Mei and Kisamu were gone to a nearby spring to bathe themselves and he had started up a fire with a flick of the finger and some kindling. He had taken off his armor so he was clad in gloves, pants, sandals, and long-sleeve high collar shirt. He sealed his armor away in the blood seals placed along his body. He actually had a number of seals on his body.

Two seals were engraved on the sides of his torso that stored his gunbai and sickle, chains and all. They were engraved so that they would not fade and so that he would never be defenseless. The upper part of his forearm had numerous Chakra Disruption Blades so he could surprise his opponents. His grandfather had taught his that Chakra Disruption Blades were made of solid chakra so as long as he had chakra, he could make the blades. That was the seals' secondary jobs were to make said blades.

On his left bicep he had a seal that stored two other sets of armor and at least a dozen sets of clothes. On his right bicep were food preservation seals so that he would not have to scavenge for food whilst in the forest along with a few tents and other survival gear. He was always over-prepared for any situation.

He was no master at fuuinjutsu but he wasn't a simply novice either. He was level four perhaps but he never stayed on the subject after learning how to make Chakra Disruption Blades.

He stared at the fire. It was possibly another day's walk to Yugakure and he had to send Zetsu out soon to make sure Tsunade was still there. He didn't want to get there and the woman be gone. The plant-like being was currently patrolling the area with his clones though he gave him explicit instructions to go nowhere near the spring Kisamu and Mei were at. Zetsu had his uses, building an army for one, the second being a great spy, and third not needing sleep to be used as the night-watch. He was no use to Naruto dead and from what Naruto had learned from Mei's and Kisamu's chatter that day was that they hated perverts.

Naruto's gaze traveled over to the satchel close to one of the tents he had set up._ Hm…it would be as good of a time as any to see the summoning contract ojii-sama left me… _he thought. He sat up and walked over to his satchel and opened it and pulled out a scroll, a large one at that.

He looked at it and saw a blood seal on it. He removed his left glove before adding some chakra to his index finger fingernail and swiping it across his thumb. A small, shallow cut opened to reveal intricate lines bordering a circle with a single kanji within.

The kanji read **Kyojin **or…_**Colossus.**_

Naruto's eyes went so wide they threatened to pop out of his head. That was before an uncharacteristic grin broke out across his face.

He read across the scroll and snorted at one part. This required Mid-Kage level reserves to even summon a boss summon. Thanks to the augment the Kyuubi's chakra provided, his already high-Kage reserves multiplied more than a few times. He could probably chop down the chakra usage to at least ANBU level thanks to his chakra control.

He continued to inspect the scroll and noticed that it was actually a reverse summoning scroll. _Of course, the Kyojin are too large to be used outside of battle. Their subordinates wouldn't be but that's unimportant…_

It would probably take Kisamu and Mei an hour to get cleaned up seeing as how they had left only a few minutes prior.

He dug his fingernail into his thumb deeper this time and began to write his name on the scroll. 'Naruto Uchiha' was written where it was designated and he then gathered blood in palm and rubbed it across his fingers. He then pressed the entirety of his left hand onto the scroll below his signed name and watched it glow a moment before turning into black ink. A second later he vanished it a plume of smoke.

…

Naruto reappeared in a court-like room. Around him were monumental beings.

The first seemed to be made of pure fire and brimstone. It looked to be even taller than the Kyuubi if only by a few stories. His arms were made of jagged, mountain pieces pointing downward with lava spewing out of them. He had a long tail with centipede-like legs which served as his way of transportation. They were also made of fire and brimstone with lava as well. His chest cavity was open but held no organs save for more lava and fire as well as jagged pieces of rock. He had no pupils in his eye sockets simply more fire. This was the Primary Fire Colossus boss-summon. **(Link on Profile)**

The second was slightly smaller than the last. It had an open maw with many, many rows of jagged teeth. Its eyes glowed an ethereal blue and had many tentacles. It seemed to be sitting in an ocean all its own. The tentacles had their own maws with their own teeth. For its back it seemed to have an extremely large blue-ish shell but one couldn't call it that. This was the Primary Water Colossus boss-summon. **(Link on Profile)**

The next was a scorpion-like creature except with two pincers on each arm, it had three. It had a sandy-brown color to it. And it had three separate maws except one. Its stinger had several spines lining length of it. This was the Primary Earth Colossus boss-summon. **(Link on Profile)**

The fourth was a large creature which looked like a mix between a bat and dragon. It had large, very large, leathery wings, four arms with the two at its shoulder being large than the two at its abdomen. It had beady red eyes and horns on its head pointing forward. It had purple fur and four legs with jagged scales. This was the Primary Wind Colossus boss-summon. **(Link on profile)**

The last was a large, griffin-like beast. It had three heads with four horns pointing back, two on its scalp and two below that. Each had sported a beak a four glowing blue eyes. At the base of the neck it sported two tendrils. On each head it sported a glowing purple jewel. This was the Primary Lighting Colossus boss-summon. **(Link on profile)**

Three spaces seemed to be empty but Naruto paid it no mind. These creatures were powerful. He could tell that they could easily outmatch the Sanbi and it looked like if they worked together, possibly all nine biiju.

Naruto was snatched from his thoughts as the fire Colossus spoke. **"It has been some time since anyone has been summoned here…" **it spoke in a booming voice.

"**Why yes, Sajin-sama, **_**but tell me, **_who does this child look like?" the three headed griffin spoke, its voices changing in pitch each time they spoke. It looked like each of the boss-summons' eyes widened slightly before settling.

"**You, boy, are the second since creation to have attempted to sign this contract," **the wind colossus spoke as its wings stretched themselves before settling back into place.

Naruto merely kept silent as the five Colossi looked at him.

"**Gaisho, you know I hated our first summoner. He was so uptight and I never got summoned," **the water Colossus spoke in a watery voice while referencing the wind Colossus.

"Who was your first summoner, Gaisho-san?" Naruto asked them casually.

"**I suggest you treat us with respect, boy," **the earth Colossus spoke, its stinger getting ready to strike. "**We will ask you questions, not the other way around."**

"Respect is given, not earned. I have only had respect for two beings in this world as of now," Naruto retorted as he looked at the earth Colossus with his arms crossed.

"**Oh, I like this one. **_**He possesses such a fire **_for someone so young," the griffin spoke. "**He has guts **_**to stand up to you**_, Bishu," the Colossus added making the scorpion-like Colossus hiss.

"**Our first summoner and only summoner was the Sage of the Six Paths. Many believed it was the dragons or phoenixes, but they held nothing against the Juubi. Who else do you think held down the beast while the Rikudo Sennin sealed it?"** Sajin spoke.

"So, what you're saying is that you are the ultimate summons?" Naruto asked.

"**Without a summoner, we have grown weak in our time of peace here on Kyodaina Yama **(Colossal Mountain),**"** Sajin explained. **"Do not get us wrong, child, we are still foes to be reckoned with. Even the first few Biju fear us, but we are shadows of our former selves," **Sajin continued.

Naruto nodded. "Is there anything I may call you? I have already deduced the fire Colossus is named Sajin," he said getting a nod from the fire Colossus, "the wind Colossus is named Gaisho, and the earth Colossus is named Bishu. What are your names, Lightning-san, Water-san?" Naruto asked as he looked at them.

"**You may **_**call us**_ Raijin, Naruto-san," the griffin(s?) spoke making Naruto nod.

"**My name is Nairei, Naruto-san," **the water Colossus spoke.

Naruto nodded his head in greeting.

"**Oh, such politeness for someone so young, it truly is entertaining," **Gaisho spoke with a grin showing off its many teeth.

"**Shouldn't we wait for Taisen, Keshin, and Seimei to get here? They would want to meet our potential new summoner," **Nairei spoke with its watery voice.

"**They do not care for such trivial things. As the Colossus of War, Taisen would accept any summoner. As the Colossus of Death, Keshin wouldn't care as long as he got to collect a few souls. As the Colossus of Life, Seimei would argue but accept it eventually," **Sajin spoke making the others nod their heads, or whatever they could nod, in agreement.

"**So, Sajin-sama, are we going to issue the test?" **Nairei spoke in its watery voice making the fire Colossus nod.

"**Your test, Naruto-san, is to stop my arm from flattening you to the ground," **he paused letting the words hang in the air, **"without the use of chakra," **he finished hoping to see a reaction from the young Uchiha. **"Bishu is our best sensor so he will tell me if you even attempt to use chakra," **the fire Colossus added.

Naruto looked on as the fire Colossus stalked over from his position only to stop about one hundred feet away from his location. The Colossus drew his monumental arm back a fired away.

Naruto merely watched as the appendage came in his direction. _Stop his arm without chakra? I could easily stop it with Susanoo, but that would mean automatic fail,_ Naruto wracked his brain for answers as he saw the arm not fifty feet from him.

Naruto then spoke. "Sajin-san…that is impossible," he said making the Colossus halt suddenly. "I lack raw physical strength to stop your arm. While I could apply chakra to my arm to augment it and even _attempt _to stop your fist, it would still be using chakra. With that, I must resign from this test," Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

What he got was a bellowing chuckle in return. Naruto opened his eyes to see that all five Colossi were around him.

_They move fast_, Naruto mused.

"**Naruto Uchiha," **Sajin began.

"**You have been gifted with humility," **Nairei continued with its watery voice.

"**We have been watching you. You have pride. A large amount of it, but you show humility to those you choose, your grandfather and your brother," **Gaisho spoke with its wings stretching again before settling.

"**You have shown **_**humility to us for blatantly **_**telling us you cannot **complete the challenge laid **before you**_**, **_and for that, _**you shall be rewarded**_**,"** the lighting griffin, Raijin spoke with its many voices.

"**Even for Colossus like us, we must show humility," **Bishu spoke with its stinger rising before making its way towards Naruto's left arm.

"**You are our second summoner and make us proud,"** Sajin spoke as Bishu's giant stinger struck Naruto's left arm lightly with only a slight prick. Naruto didn't flinch as he felt venom being put into his system. A moment later Bishu's stinger retracted and Naruto rolled up his sleeve to see many intricate tattoos that covered his entire arm from shoulder to wrist.

"**Many tattoos show only a single tattoo where ours shows many. Signifying there are many, many types of Colossus. Not all are as large as us, but are Colossus none-the-less. You will be, however, expected sign another contract," **Sajin spoke as the five boss Colossi made their way back to their previous positions surrounding Naruto.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked as he continued to inspect the summoning tattoo. **(Go to profile for link. It's a tattoo sleeve which means it goes all the way around the arm)**

"**We, the boss summons, should never, under any circumstances, be summoned outside of battle. Large scale ones at that. Other summons such as toads for example, can be summoned outside of battle for other uses. We have subordinates that you may summon outside of it but they are quite large themselves the smallest at, at least two stories. At any given time, you may only summon one boss-Colossus…but first you must meet a perquisite," **Gaisho spoke with a gleam in its eyes.

"And what might that perquisite be?" Naruto asked as he rolled his sleeve back down to his mid forearm before crossing his arms.

"**Directly under us **_**are secondary boss-Colossus summons. **_They were the previous boss-Colossus but **were bested by us,"** the griffin, Raijin, spoke.

"**You must defeat them in battle before you may summon us. You may summon two secondary boss-summons but if you do that, you may not summon us. As is the other way around," **Bishu spoke making Naruto nod. Say if he had only found one secondary boss-summon, he would only be able to summon that secondary boss summon because he did not have another.

"**The secondary boss summons are scattered throughout the Elemental Countries. We ourselves have no idea where they are as they have been hiding for hundreds of years. If you defeat them in battle, they will return to the summoning realm to be summoned. However, say you were to defeat the former water Colossus, I would be available, but the others would not be until you defeat their respective secondary bosses," **Nairei spoke.

"**The reason they have left is because they were kinda sore about losing to us and would rather die than listen to us. Even if you defeat them, they won't listen to us only you alone," **Gaisho said with a grin.

"How will I know when they are near?" Naruto asked.

"**You will know. Trust me," **Sajin spoke. **"As you were inspecting the summoning tattoo, I trust you saw the smaller tattoos, yes?" **he asked making Naruto nod. **"Those are our subordinates while the larger tattoos are us," **he continued.

"**When you read the scroll, **_**you noticed that we require mid**_-Kage reserves to even be summoned, **yes?" **Raijin spoke making Naruto nod again. "We actually continually feed off chakra_** even after the initial summon. **_**While we are summoned you are at an advantage yet **_**you are at a disadvantage. **_You will be unable to access_** a significant portion of your chakra **_**thus leaving you considerably weaker than before," **it continued.

"**However, if we are dispelled 25 to 50 percent of the chakra that was given to us by you, will be returned," **Nairei said making Naruto nod. **"However, sometimes none will be given back at all," **Nairei added.

"Regardless, it would be foolish to not accept your proposal. The strengths outweigh the weaknesses in my opinion," Naruto spoke making all five Colossi look at each other before nodding. "I don't think I can go back anyways," he said gesturing to his new tattoo making them chuckle.

"**As we told you, be sure to try and sign another summoning contract," **Sajin reiterated.

"**Please not the toads, slugs, or snakes. Or even the dragons or phoenixes. They're all too overrated," **Gaisho said making a small chuckle escape Naruto.

"**Now, as you were, Naruto-san," **Sajin spoke as Naruto disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"**Huh, that went well," **Bishu said after a moment.

"**Anyone else think that kid was actually kind of scary?" **Nairei spoke in its watery voice making some Colossi chuckle.

"**Reminds me of when Madara **_**tried to sign the contract **_only the kid was bit less…" Raijin trailed off if trying to find the right phrase.

"**Of an ass?" **Gaisho finished making the lighting, earth, and water Colossi snicker. Meanwhile Sajin was thinking out loud.

"**The toads foretold of their Child of Prophecy either destroying the world or bringing it peace…they are wrong because our summoner will do neither. He will wring this world up, turn it inside out, and then some before he's gone…which I believe will be a very, **_**very**_**, long time from now…" **Sajin spoke.

"**Doesn't that qualify as destruction?" **Bishu spoke making Sajin chuckle. **"You do realize that **_**the **_**Child of Prophecy **_**is **_**the Kyuubi Child, correct? Why are you referring to our new brat like he's the child of prophecy?" **Bishu asked Sajin.

"**Naruto may not be the Child of Prophecy but he will just make it to where the Kyuubi Child is null and void," **he explained with a grin, well if he could grin.

Gaisho looked at the contemplating Colossi before shrugging. **"You guys do whatever, I haven't had my coffee yet…" **he said before leaving the room, the very ground shaking with each step.

"**It's eight at night, why the fuck would you want coffee!?" **Bishu shouted as his many legs scrambled after the bat-like being. **"You don't even have opposable thumbs! How can you hold the cup!?" **they heard Bishu yell.

"**You don't either you overgrown bug! And it's called improvising!" **they heard Gaisho yell.

"**Ugh, children," **Nairei shook her main head making Sajin and Raijin chuckle.

…**.**

"I'm going out, Jii-chan, Baa-chan, Asuma-nii. If Konohamaru-kun stops by tell him I said hello," Naruto said casually as he walked through the Sarutobi mansion towards the front door, passing Hiruzen and Biwako with Asuma trudging behind him with a pouting expression before the twenty-five-year-old Sarutobi sat in a chair and grumbled about cheating blondes.

"Be back before midnight, Sochi (Son)," Biwako said as she sewed on a blanket making Naruto respond with an 'alright'. Naruto might have not been blood related but that didn't stop her from using the phrase.

"What your grandmother said," Hiruzen said while not even looking up from his newspaper making Biwako shake her head at her husband. He was sitting in a chair while Biwako was sitting on the couch. The heard a door opening before closing signifying that Naruto had left. All threw knew what he doing when he left the house while Biwako didn't agree with it, she wouldn't stop him as it improved his moods considerably. She would often, very often, scold him for being out late and tell him to use protection and he listened to her intently every time.

"What are you pouting about now, Asuma-kun?" Biwako asked her blood-related child.

"Otouto beat me in shogi…again…" he sulked as he buried his face inside his hands.

"Ah, truly a prodigy," Hiruzen said with a grin behind the newspaper.

"Dad, you're an asshole," Asuma said with a mock glare.

"Like father like son," Biwako muttered making both Sarutobi males sweatdrop.

**Uzumaki Household…**

Kushina sighed as she looked at her daughter. "Why do you feel the incessant need to stalk your brother at this time of night?" she asked Kimiko as she lay on the couch while watching television.

"Because I've only seen the Naruto at school not on his own free time. I want to know him better," Kimiko said. Kushina thought it over before grinning.

She stood up before going to put on fresh outfit. "Then I'm going with you," she told her daughter.

Kimiko was shocked. "Kaa-chan, why?! All of my friends are going, why do you have to go?!" she yelled making Kushina glare at her.

"I don't know about the Naruto aside from what you've told me. I want to learn more about him. How do you even know he's going out tonight anyways?" Kushina asked her daughter.

"We overheard him talking to a waitress and the waitress gave him her address and phone number," Kimiko said with a slight blush.

Kushina grinned again as she left the living room. "Pervert, spying on your own brother like that. I know what he's going to do, do you?" she said making Kimiko turn beet red before sputtering.

"K-KAA-CHAN!" Kimiko yelled while Kushina hollered with laughter.

**Inuzuka Compound: Clan Head Household…**

"Why in the seven hells are you going to do something so stupid, Hana-chan?" Tsume asked her daughter with her arms crossed. The two were standing in a hallway with several pictures lining the walls. Some were of Tsume, Kiba, and Hana, while some had pictures of Tsume and Kushina with Mikoto. And one was of her and Naruto a few weeks before he disappeared.

"Because I want to get to know Naruto-nii better! Ever since he got back I swear I haven't even gotten him to talk to me in more than three sentences! Maybe if I know him better he'll open up…" Hana retorted making Tsume grin.

"So in order for you to get to know Naruto-kun better, you're going to stalk him to a random civilian woman's home, and the watch him have sex with her?" Tsume explained with a grin.

Hana blushed crimson and found the ground more interesting than her mother at the moment. "I-I was hoping to see what kind of women Naruto-kun was into…" she said quietly.

"Awh, what happened to 'Naruto-nii?" Tsume grinned again.

Hana sputtered as her blush increased.

"Alright, fine, you can go," Tsume said as she cackled lightly. "But on one condition," she added.

"What is it?" Hana asked her mother as her blush receded.

Tsume gained a toothy grin. "I want to go with you!"

**Uchiha Household…**

Sasuko sighed for the umpteenth time as he mother stood over her. The two were in a kitchen with Mikoto having her arms crossed and Sasuko sitting at the kitchen table. "You are not going out at this time young lady unless you tell me the reason," Mikoto told her youngest daughter.

"But, kaa-chan, I tell you everything I'm going to do every time I go out right down to the letter! Can you please trust me to go out this one time?" Sasuko pleaded. It'd get embarrassing to explain that she was basically going to watch Naruto have sex with a civilian woman.

"Now, its phrases like that that make you sound suspicious," Shisui said from the living room. He was watching television with a piece of pocky in his mouth.

"S-Shut up, Shisui-nii!" Sasuko yelled with a slight stutter as a blush enveloped on her cheeks.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're going to go do, young lady?" Mikoto said as she crossed her arms.

Sasuko sighed in defeat before she mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Mikoto cupped her ear.

Sasuko mumbled again.

"Still can't hear you," Mikoto grinned slightly.

"I'm going to spy on Naruto-kun while he goes over to this waitress' house!" Sasuko yelled with a blush on her face while Shisui shot up from his position on the couch. Meanwhile Mikoto blushed as she realized what Naruto would most-likely be doing. Isane wasn't there as she had taken a mission outside the village earlier that day.

"I wanna go…" Shisui said in an almost pouting voice as he stood up to go get a fresh pair of clothes.

"You know what, fine. You can go…" Mikoto said making Sasuko's eyes brighten.

"Really?!" she said excitedly.

"Yep, but there's this one little thing…" Mikoto trailed off.

"Which is…?"

"You gotta take me and Shisui with you!" she said with a gleam in her eye as well as a peace sign being held up in her right hand making Sasuko's eyes widen.

….

Naruto sighed irritably as he walked through the streets of Konohagakure. Being a sensor type, a surprisingly good one at that, he rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt at stealth on the Hyuuga and Yamanaka heiress' parts. They were about fifty yards behind him on top of a building. The two were soon joined by the Inuzuka Heiress, then the Uchiha Heiress, and lastly the Uzumaki Heiress.

Naruto's senses extended further and aside from the civilians he noticed that the Inuzuka Matriarch,, Uzumaki Matriarch, and Uchiha Matriarch along with Shisui Uchiha about a hundred yards atop a three story tall building looking at him.

Naruto inwardly snorted. If the previous four were caught by patrolling ANBU they would be in trouble. It was illegal for regular ninja to stalk civilians. The heiress' wouldn't be in that much trouble other than a fine but the matriarchs and Shisui would.

Hell, it used to be illegal to stalk ninja _and _civilians but Orochimaru changed that.

Naruto then grew curious as to why the matriarchs and Shisui were there. Naruto knew that the heiresses would be stalking him. It wasn't that difficult if one were to channel chakra to their ear.

Naruto's thoughts reverted to the ninja stalking him. The matriarchs should have gotten a good enough look earlier that day back at the academy. Were they really _that_ interested in his sex life? Naruto then put two and two to figure out that the Yamanaka and Hyuuga heiresses didn't know the other three's mothers were there.

As Naruto walked through the night streets he looked at the women swooning at him, winking at him, and blowing kisses at him. Naruto smirked lightly. He really needed to take more walks at night and he also found some other ways to spend his evenings.

The night always appealed to him. The stars did as well. Naruto always wondered what was in the vast expanse of space and chuckled lightly. It was hollow dream of his to get off this rock and travel. To find what was out there in the last frontier.

But that's what it was, just a dream. **(Spin off crossover maybe? Hehe. That'd be a good thing to mess with. Tell what you guys would think about that?)**

He had no interest in studying astronomy but it was a favorite pastime to just look at the stars.

He shook his head lightly as to rid himself of the thoughts. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at the address again. He was close to his destination and his internal clock was drawing near to 9 P.M. so he really needed to zone in as to not pass the street he would need to go on.

As he walked he could feel his followers jumping from building to building as he progressed down the street. He didn't like other people in his business unless he let them, unknowingly like his other self. He couldn't outright attack them because that would cause more trouble that it was worth so he would just humor them.

He found it slightly odd that his birth mother found such an interest in his sex life, but, then again, was she desperate? From what he remembered, she was a very prideful woman so she wouldn't just sleep with a man to quince her urges so Naruto guessed that Minato was the only person, in her entire life, that she had ever slept with and when they divorced her sex life was put on halt.

He chuckled at that. Minato, on the other hand, was most-likely sleeping with many women probably wooing them with his status as Hokage, but he wouldn't dare try any advances on Tsume, her clansmen, Mikoto or Isane or anyone related to them. So, aside from them, Naruto figured the rest of the village's female were fair game.

The same could have been said for Mikoto and Tsume. Mikoto had been signed away before her birth on a marriage contract so she was in a loveless marriage. Naruto had also learned recently that Fugaku had no love for her only having two children as per the contract's agreement. So Naruto figured she had never truly felt the touch of a man aside from the two times she had sex to conceive Isane and Sasuko.

Tsume wasn't married when she had Kiba and Hana. She had always been a cold person and had gotten drunk with one of her best friends that was a part of the clan. They fooled around a bit, her virginity being taken in the process, and when she found out she was pregnant, the man ran for the hills even going so far as to leave the clan.

Both were proud women like his birth mother, Naruto knew that for a fact. They wouldn't grace just any man with their intimacy.

Naruto chuckled lightly again. He was probably getting more pussy than his father ever did. Naruto didn't classify himself as a womanizer, just a man with many options available to him at any given time or place.

He looked back at the piece of paper in his hand and looked at a nearby street sign. The waitress lived in an apartment so it would be in an apartment complex of course. He turned to his left on another street and proceeded forward when he came to a building. It was at least three stories tall white in color, two windows with each apartment along with red stairs that stopped on every floor. The roof had yellow-orange tiles on it.

He felt his followers/stalkers jump to another building as he walked up to the stairs to apartment 3A on the third floor. He stood in front on the door and knocked on it three times. He waited a moment.

"One second!" a voice called from the other side signifying the waitress was indeed there.

Naruto waited a moment before the door opened to reveal the waitress dressed in a simple white t-shirt, her hair up in a bun, and her pink panties clearly visible.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun~," she purred as she propped herself on the door frame, a sultry grin on her face.

"I actually never caught you name," Naruto chuckled lightly as she stepped aside to let him inside. He noticed it was nicely furnished with a red leather couch, 32 inch flat-screen television in the living room, a coffee table in front of the couch with a black rug below it. It had hardwood floors that looked freshly polished. The walls were painted a dull white-ish grey and it also sported an overhead fan that was turned on. A kitchen was connected to the living room with blue countertops, microwave, stove, and double sink with a dishwasher as well.

It had a few pictures some of which seemed to have her as a little girl with her parents and others with another woman. The woman had dull blonde hair that seemed lightly frizzy with a few loose strands. She had a pair of tinted ocular glasses and usually sported a white doctor's coat with blue under shirt and dark blue skirt and a Konoha forehead protector around her waist. She seemed cute in Naruto's opinion.

Said woman was also sitting on the red leather couch with only her shirt and skirt on sporting a deep, crimson blush on her face while looking at the ground.

Naruto swore he heard 'A threesome?!' from outside of the apartment but paid it no mind aside from pegging it as his mother saying that.

"It's Otoha," she smiled at him while he nodded before stepping inside the apartment before she closed the door behind him.

"And why is she here?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the woman in blue before he took off his black sandals and sat them next to the door.

"This is Shiho. She's a twenty-year-old virgin and she's going to join us," Otoha said with a sultry grin. "Is that a problem?" she asked Naruto while Shiho 'eep'ed' lightly before she sunk into the couch.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Of course not," he said with a little mirth in his voice.

Shiho merely 'eep'ed' again making Otoha giggle lightly. Meanwhile Naruto moved over to the couch and sat down beside the shy Kunoichi and watched with a little humor in his eyes as he saw her shy away from him lightly with a blush on her face. Naruto noticed that Otoha had a white uniform on the counter in the kitchen. It looked like a nurses' uniform.

"I thought you were a waitress?" he asked her absently while she walked over.

"I got a job earlier at the hospital. I finished school a week ago and the hospital accepted me today," Otoha explained making Naruto nod his head.

"Anyways, Shiho-chan's a prude and shy as hell. I thought that maybe if she could lose her V-Plates then maybe she'd loosen up a little," Otoha explained as she sat down beside Naruto and watched curiously as he put his tanto on the table. "Why'd you bring your sword with you?" she asked as she ran her fingers up his arm. If Naruto wasn't as experienced as he was then he would have shivered at the touch.

"Shinobi rule number six, never go anywhere unprotected," Naruto explained as he trailed his fingers up her bare leg making her visibly shudder.

"Not even in your home village?" she as her eyes became half-lidded as his breath was felt on her skin. He inched ever so closely to her making her face blush lightly.

"_Especially _not in your home village," he responded lightly as his arm snaked around her waist before rubbing her womanhood. She gasped making her mouth form an 'o' shape before he took her in a lustful kiss making an observing Shiho 'eep' again.

….

"So…wanna explain how you got that tattoo?" Kisamu explained as she, Naruto and Mei sat around the campfire at their campsite.

Naruto didn't say anything as he continued to look at the intricate artwork that comprised the tattoo.

"C'mon, Naruto-kun, since you didn't hunt for food the least you can do is tell us where you got it. We're in the middle of the forest so you couldn't have got it by traditional means," Mei asked their sensei with a cute pout.

Naruto looked up at them before raising his right hand. It counted down. 3…2…1…

"AHHHHHHHHH!" they heard a voice scream making Mei and Kisamu jump up frantically while White Zetsu came running through some foliage with a very large black bear barreling after him completely ignoring Mei, Naruto, and Kisamu.

"I did go hunting…with Zetsu as bait," he said simply as his sickle poof'ed into existence from its seal. "Looks like we're having bear tonight…" he trailed off as he walked to find the bear and Zetsu.

**REVIEW!**

**A/N**

**Ugh…you guys have no idea (well, the non-writers) how bad writer's block is…Forbidden Romance is right on the brink of my mind but it won't write itself like this one. Lol.**

**Anywho, I got some questions for you guys. **

**Do you guys want me to write the lemon for Otoha and Shiho out? I have no qualms with it if you guys want it but if you don't just leave a review telling me not to.**

**The second thing is, I was actually pretty serious on the spin-off so again, tell me if you guys would like to see a Naruto/Sci-Fi crossover (Most-likely Star Wars, Halo, or Mass Effect.)**

**Anyways, leave a REVIEW and don't forget to favorite and follow!**

**PEACE! :D**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! Sorry if you thought it was an update!

PLEASE stop using my story as grounds for a flame war. I got to my email and I'm like 'Hey, a new review,' but then I get people arguing back and forth on it.

So PLEASE stop reviewing if you're just going to argue to another reviewer. Leave that for the private messages, please.

I understand, BottleAndAGun, you weren't putting a completely negative review, you were just stating your opinion and I respect that. Yes, the mini-Madara aspect has been done a few times but I just like the thought of Naruto acting like Madara (And dressing hehe) but again, I respect your opinion.

Thank you for the kind words, Benevolent Darkness, about originality. And I also thank you for the words about improving my story.

But again, PLEASE stop arguing.

Thank you.

And, just to get this out there, I will be doing the lemon just from the stalkers/viewers/follower's POV and as for the Sci-Fi fic, it would probably be a sequel because I don't need anything else on my plate right now.

And I will take this down when the next chapter comes out, see ya!

And leave a **review** if you're new to this story on the other chapters! (Yes, I'm a review whore but not too bad, hehe)


End file.
